Life's Little Angel
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Who would become a lost soldier's life angel?


**Life's Little Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Yawning and stretching the best he could, Mark slowly opened his eyes as he adjusted himself within his seat upon the plane. It had been a long flight, between going over to Iraq to see the troops and traveling to the shows, he was looking forward to keeping his feet on the ground for a bit. It was a quiet flight, with a couple of the guys talking amongst themselves. Glen sat behind him sleeping, JBL sat in front of him reading. He ran a hand through his long, black hair and yawned a bit. He just couldn't wait until he could stand up and uncrink his body, but it wouldn't be for another hour or so before he even could do that. He didn't feel like waking up Randy Orton, who occupied the seat near the aisle where he was sitting. So he closed his eyes and relaxed as sleep over took him once again.

A shake woke him up from Glen sitting behind him, "Wake up man. The plane has landed and we can finally get off this sardine can." Mark nodded as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got himself to move as he worked out his muscles as he walked into the aisle and grabbed his carry on bag from the upper compartment and walked off the plane with Glen behind him. Walking into the not so crowded airport. He decided to walk with Glen to fetch their luggage from luggage claim. Everybody was suppose to meet Vince in the conference room at the hotel before getting themselves to their room for a good meal and much needed sleep. Finally getting his luggage and joining Glen, Dave Batista and John Cena in sharing Glen's SUV rental to get back to the hotel. Not much conversation did occur while Glen drove to the hotel.

Parking the SUV, everybody piled out, grabbed their gear from the back and headed inside and checked in before joining together in the conference room like Vince wanted them too. Everybody was either standing or sitting. Mark decided to stand in the back of the room, he was sick of sitting. According to him, he sat around long enough to last him awhile. Vince finally entered the room with another shorter gentleman in tow. The gentleman had short slicked back dirty blonde hair and glasses. Dressed up in casual clothes, a light blue collared golf shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants. They walked up to the front of the room and faced everybody. "Alright I know you all don't want to be here right now, but this is important and needs to be addressed. You're all wondering why you're here right?" Vince started out. Everybody just nodded and whispered amongst themselves. "This gentleman here is the reason why we are here. Let me introduce Alexander Haines." Everybody clapped as Alex stepped up to speak. "Thank you . I appreciate you all coming. I know you've been traveling and just want to sleep. But this is important as said. I've been in contact with for awhile, planning and shuffling ideas around about what you're here for." "What are we here for?" Randy asked out loud.

Alex nodded as he spoke. "You're here for an opportunity to work with some of the military's men and women at our medical clinic. thought this was also a great idea, especially after your trip over to Iraq in seeing our troops over there and such." Everybody started chatting amongst themselves as Vince stepped forward and cleared his throat as the guys settled down a bit. "Now hold on before you start not liking the idea. Alex and his medical clinic help out disabled men and women who had fought in combat. They help rehabilitate them to live with their disabilities." Alex sighed as he spoke up after Vince was finished. "Some become permanent residence because they have nobody to help care for them, some end up going home and living on their own to living with family. What you're here to do is be apart of their everyday activities for the next couple of months."

"Over the next couple of months? Come on, what could we do for some of them? We are not doctors." Sheldon Benjamin stood up and said. Alex sighed as he shook his head, "I know this, what I meant by that is you can help our staff with their everyday activities. Learn what they do for therapy, for fun, etc. In other words be apart of their lives. The ones you will be meeting and getting to know, some don't have nobody else in their lives but us, some are bed ridden and just need some encouragement. I brought you in because most of them, are into your sports entertainment. So I thought seeing you guys and getting to know you and you being around, could help boost their spirits and even get some home. Pends on the situation." Mark stood up from the wall as he spoke up, "What do you mean 'pends on the situation'?" Alex took a few steps backwards as he grabbed a few thick files off a nearby table, which were set up. "What I mean is if you take a look at the files on some of the ones you will be meeting you will know what I'm talking about.

But to answer your question, some have been badly burned and have just given up. Some have lost most of their limbs and are having a hard time coping with it on their own. That's just to name a few." Mark nodded as he took his position back against the wall, holding it up or having it hold him up.

Vince looked to Alex and then to the guys. "We planned it out with volunteers from some of the patients first and then Alex picked others he thought would work great within this program. Some of you will be in teams, some on your own." Alex stepped up, "But there is one team of three, because a couple of our patients do things together. They are a set of brothers. So we placed three with them." "So how do we know who goes where or who's teamed with who?" Chris Masters asked. Vince nodded towards Chris as he answered, "Already been pre-rearranged by Alex and his staff. So whoever your teamed with or whatever, I don't want to hear no complaints or anything. We are here for those men and women who need us right now. Understood?" Everybody nodded. Alex snapped his fingers as he spoke, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Guys keep in mind that you're going to see things and such that your not use too. Just keep comments and such to yourself and help out and encourage the best you can. You might even be surprised and have a new friend by the end of this. Also as the two months go by, some things will happen that might scare you or something but take it with stride. Like they do."

"Any questions?" Alex asked. "I have one. Can we do anything or bring them out places and such to do things?" One of the divas asked. Alex nodded, "If they want too and up for it. By all means it's encouraged. But make sure you check with myself or a staff member before taking them out. They need to be signed out by whoever is with them and we need to know where they are going, in case anything happens." Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he heard that last part. He started thinking this project isn't going to be that bad after all. Alex nodded as he spoke once more, "Alright, if any of you want additional information please come ask me. If not then I thank you for your time and I look forward to introducing you to whoever you have. Have a good time and enjoy your experience." Everybody started standing up as Vince raised his hand and got everybody's attention. "If I may say something.." Everybody quieted down, so Vince could speak. "Alright we will meet back here at 9 am. Alex will come back with all the profiles for you to know who your working with and who you will be with for the next couple of months. Have a good night and see you in the morning." Everybody slowly filed out of the conference room with their gear and headed to their rooms.

Mark stood waiting for the elevator as Glen walked up. "What do you think of this project?" Mark looked to Glen, "I like the idea. Give more back to the ones who made sacrifices for us. Why do you ask?" Glen sighs as the elevator door opened, Glen and Mark piled on and headed up to their floor. "I ask because some of the rookies are not liking the idea." Mark sighs and shakes his head, "Those rookies will get a wake up call when it comes to this project Glen. They never seen some of the things they're going to see when they step into that clinic." Glen nods as the elevator stops on their floor, unloading their gear and heading for their rooms. "Let's just say, I'm hoping to be teamed up with you and not with one of those wet behind the ear rookies." Mark chuckled as he unlocked his door and opened the door. "I wouldn't speak too soon Glen. You might be. I will see you in the morning." Entering his room, Glen waved him off as he walked down to his room, Mark let the door close and he settled in for the night, for a good night sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out into the hallway to head downstairs to join up with everybody else, Mark closed his hotel room door, pocketed the keycard and started for the elevator. "Wait up Mark." Mark stopped in his footsteps as he put on his black hooded sweat shirt over one of Glen's 'See No Evil' t-shirts. Glen was just walking out of his hotel room, carrying his light gray hooded sweat shirt. Glen walked up as they continued their walk down to the elevator. Mark had a black baseball cap within his hands as Glen yawned and put on his sweat shirt. "So who do you think your going to team with?" Glen asked as the elevator dinged and they both walked on and headed down to the lobby.

Mark placed his ball cap on backwards and shrugged to Glen.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth I don't care. I'm here to do the project and like I think Alex wants, is shine some light into the darkness of these men and women's lives." Glen nodded as he looked to Mark. "I never thought of it that way until now. How did you become so spiritual?" Mark looked to Glen and grumbled, "That's not spiritual you idiot, it's common sense." Glen nodded as Mark placed his hands within the front pouch of his sweat shirt as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, both filing off and walking into the conference room following everybody else. Occupying the same spots as last night in the back of the room. Everybody filed in and took a spot as Vince and Alex stood at the front of the room. Manila file folders, most of them thick and spaced out on a few tables, each had a yellow sticky post it on them.

"Alright let's quiet down." Vince said as the room finally quieted down. Alex stepped up as he spoke. "Thank you all for coming this morning. I have the files for each team, individual and the three person team. I will give you some time to look it over. Three o'clock this afternoon be at the clinic so you can have a tour of our place and then introductions. The address to the clinic is written on the post note below your name, please don't be late." Vince reached into his pocket for his reading glasses and took a seat behind the table. "A few at a time step up to the table and will hand you the file. These are for you to keep. These are copies of the originals we have back at the clinic. Piece of advice when you read it, take in their interests, so you can start by talking about that. Best way to break the ice. If you have any questions, concerns, etc., please come to me." Alex nodded as he made his way over to the table and took a seat next to as a few of the guys stepped up to the table to claim their assignments.

Mark walked up with Glen as Vince looked up. Vince went through few files and nodded. "You're the biggest request from everybody Mark. Besides DX, John Cena and Batista." Vince leaned the folder out as Mark looked to Vince as he took the file from him. "What can I say Vince. Once you got it, you can never lose it." Glen chuckled as Alex looked to Mark. "Well this must be the famous Undertaker, everybody wanted to buddy with." Mark walked around Glen and nods as Alex stood to his feet and leaned his hand out. Mark leaned his unoccupied hand out and shook Alex's. Releasing the grip as he spoke. "Yes it is. I like this idea of yours Alex." Alex smiled a bit as he nodded. "Glad to hear it. But I wanted to speak with you later on about your buddy for the next couple of months once you've looked over the file. Come to the clinic a bit early and find me, we will talk then." Mark looked to him a bit and nodded. "Sure thing. See you then." Mark and Glen both walked off as Vince continued his work.

Mark and Glen both walked out of the room as they looked to the files within their hands. Mark saw he wasn't partnered up with nobody. Glen placed a hand upon his shoulder, Mark's back was to him. "You teamed up with anybody?" Mark turned and looked to Glen. "Nope I'm working alone. What about you?" Glen sighed and looked to his file. "I'm partnered up with someone. According to this." Mark nodded. "Who's your partner?" Glen shrugged as Carlito came walking over and stood nearby. Mark lifted a brow as he looked to Carlito. "Help you with something?" He asked. Glen turned around and looked to him. "I'm hoping you can Deadman. I'm partnered with your big buddy here." Glen lifted a brow as he held his tongue. Mark nodded and patted Glen's shoulder. "Looks like your wish came true Glen." Mark chuckled as Glen looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes towards him. "Oh yea... A dream come true.." Chuckling a bit harder, Mark walked off to his room and go for a small workout in the hotel's gym, then do some reading of the file before heading out.

**Chapter 3**

Glen pulled into the parking lot as Mark, Dave, John, and himself piled out and headed inside the clinic. Some of the guys were there standing around. Mark walked up to the desk as a volunteer behind the desk looked to him. "Can I help you?" She asked. Mark nodded. "I'm here to see Alexander." She nodded as she got up and left for a moment. She walking back a few minutes later. "He'll be right with you." He nodded as he stood to his full height and walked over to the others to wait.

A few minutes later, Alex came walking in from the back and stopped in his footsteps as Mark turned around and approach Alex. "Glad you could make it Mark earlier than expected." Mark nodded as Alex leaned his hand out and Mark took it and shook it. "Glad to see you again Alex. What did you want to talk to me about?" Mark asked. Alex released his hand and motioned to follow him to his office just on the other side of the door. "If you would follow me to my office right here and we will talk." Mark nodded as he followed Alex into his office. Mark entered as Alex shut the door behind him. "Please have a seat." Mark nodded as he seated himself as Alex made his way behind his desk and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair for a moment. Mark looked to him concerned. "Something on your mind Alex?" Alex leaned back in his chair a bit. "No nothing to be concerned about Mark. A bit tired trying to tie the last minute ends together." Mark nodded a bit as Alex leaned forward and placed his hands upon his desk, which was on top of a file folder in front of him. "I wanted to talk to you before you met your buddy for the next couple of months. Your buddy's a very special case. Like I mentioned before. I placed you with her, because I thought you two would be perfect together. She's hard to deal with sometimes and nobody can't break the hard shell she has herself in. So we all thought you could hopefully succeed in doing so." Mark lifted a brow to this as he heard what Alex had to say. "What do you mean gives you all a hard time?" He asked.

Alex opened the file folder upon the desk before him as he flipped through a few papers and looked down reading. "Well for starters she did beat up another patient of ours a couple of days ago. Her room mate had to break it up. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to break the guys nose and orbital." This got Mark's attention. "She can have an attitude and can be rude. But we all take it with a grain of salt, because of how she was hurt in combat.

But we all thought with you being her buddy for a few months, maybe it would turn her around and open up to someone, gain trust again. Only one she really gets a long with and talks to mostly is her room mate. But other than that, nobody else. Not even her therapist. Like most of our war heroes here." Mark thinks for a bit and looks to Alex. "I can see what I can do and I appreciate the warning. I hope to turn her around, but no guarantees Alex." Alex nodded as he closed the folder and looked to Mark. "I know miracles can't be worked, but I wanted you to know ahead of time what you were getting into. Plus Vince agrees you would be perfect. We were originally going to put John Cena with you, but Vince told me not too. Working one on one would better for this one." Mark nodded as he stood to his feet along with Alex to his. "I will do my best Alex." Alex nodded as he walked around his desk and opened up his office door. "That's all I ask Mark." Mark nodded as he exited the office and headed out to join the rest of the guys. Alex shut his office door and got the rest of his work done and then headed out to start the program.

**Chapter 4**

"No Helmet and I have the best room, everybody knows that." Deamo said as they got into a heated discussion over who had the better room to be in for fun. Jake shook his head as he adjusted himself within his wheel chair. "No Snipe and I have the better room." Deamo laughed as he adjusted himself upon his crutches. They were starting to dig into his forearms. "Yea right. At least we have video games in ours." Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. "Maybe if I was a kid I could say you have the coolest room, but Snipe and I at least have better music to listen too." Deamo sighed and shook his head. "Oh yea rap.. Rap is crap Jake so that gives you minus the points." Jake growled as he went to roll himself forward as Alex came walking around the corner with a few of the guys, seeing Deamo, Jake and a few others in the hallway talking.

"Are you two arguing about who has the coolest room again?" Alex asked as he approached and stopped along with some of the guys behind him. Deamo and Jake looked to Alex and shook their heads. "No just talking in general. Why do you ask?" Jake acted like nothing happened. Alex sighed as he shook his head. "You two are always arguing about that. Every time you two do, Jake you end up clobbering Deamo for being a wise ass." Deamo snickered as he adjusted himself as he looked to Alex and then the gentlemen behind him. "Alex going to introduce us to your company behind you or are you going to leave us in the dark like always.." Alex shook his head. "Nosey Deamo. Keep your shorts on. I was getting to that." The others moved along as Jake and Deamo stayed right where they were. Jake's eyes lit up as he turned his chair and moved a bit. "Deamo you idiot, if you don't know who they are, your stupider than the wall behind you holding your ass up." Deamo gave Jake a dirty look. "I know who they are Jake. I was being polite unlike some other people at the moment." Jake stopped staring as Alex cleared his throat.

"Jake, Deamo, these are the gentlemen for the buddy program we are running here at the clinic for the next couple of months. Remember me mentioning it to you?" They both nodded. "Good now Jake you and your brother Jacob have three because of the two of you being brothers. Deamo you have a team and your room mate, will have a special buddy." Deamo chuckled a bit. "You punishing Helmet for the brutal ass kicking she dished out to Sam the other day. You know he deserved it Alex. He was picking on her every time he gets a chance. She just couldn't take it anymore." Alex sighed. "No excuse to hurt another patient like she did. But I appreciate you breaking it up." Deamo shrugged. "What are room mates for.." Alex nodded as he looked to Jake. "Go to your room and I will be there in a minute to introduce you and your brother." Jake nodded as he rolled off to his room. Alex looked to Deamo. "Is Helmet awake?" Deamo shrugged. "Last time I knew she was playing video games or reading. I'm not sure." Alex nodded. "I'll bring the twins their buddies and then I'll be back." Deamo nodded as Alex walked off with the guys.

Half hour later, Deamo was just walking out of the room as Alex came walking up with Mark, Glen and Carlito in tow. "Just the man I wanna see." Alex said as he walked up. Deamo stopped in his tracks as he stood up as tall as his crutches would let him. "Me? You never wanna see me Alex. I see you brought some friends along." Deamo chuckled a bit. Alex looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yes I did. Helmet up yet?" Deamo shook his head. "I would suggest coming back next year Alex. Something's up with Helmet today." Alex looked to Deamo puzzled. "What's wrong Deamo?" Deamo sighed a bit as he closed the room door and walked out. Once the door was closed he walked over to the other side of the hallway, which was nothing but windows. He sat upon the window ledge as he looked to Alex. "She isn't doing good again Alex. I think the infection didn't clear up. I've told the nurses, but they seem to be 'too busy', I guess I don't know. I think everybody is too afraid to go near her now." Alex sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I knew this was bound to happen. How do you know this Deamo?" Deamo gave Alex a look as he spoke. "It's obvious Alex. She's in a lot more pain than usual and been sleeping a lot more than she should be. You know her knees, ankles and that shoulder give her problems every time she turns around." Alex nods as he looks to Deamo. "Alright, I'll go get a hold of her doctor now." He looks to the guys. "I'm sorry guys, things come up here all the time. Something you must get use too." Deamo nodded as Alex looked to him. "Before I disappear. Deamo, your buddies for the next couple of months. I want you to meet Carlito and Glen. Guys this is your buddy Deamo Marshin. Just watch him, he's a wise ass." Deamo chuckled as Alex excused himself away.

Mark stepped to the side and sat down as Glen and Carlito stepped forward and got to know Deamo. After a bit, Mark got himself comfortable for a long wait it seemed. "Hey Mark.." Glen said as Mark looked up to him. "Come here for minute." Mark got up and walked over and stood next to him. Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder as he looked to Deamo. "Deamo meet Mark. Mark this is Deamo." Deamo leaned his hand out as Mark took it and shook it. "Well the famous Undertaker is Helmet's buddy I assume?"

Mark took his hand back and looked to the gentleman oddly. Deamo chuckled a bit. "Sorry I'm use to using her nickname. I meant Amanda Banes. My room mate." Mark nodded. "Yes I am." Deamo nodded. "Good to hear. She's a very big fan of yours, even though she doesn't show it. It's good to see someone besides myself get in contact with her." Mark nodded. "So I've been told." Deamo lifted a brow. "Alex told you didn't he?" Mark nodded a bit. "I thought so. Well she's a good friend, when she isn't in a bad mood. Her and I talk all the time and do things together. But lately she been having a tough time with her wounds and everything for the past three months." Deamo explained. Mark listened with open ears as he walked over and sat down nearby. "Can I ask you something?" Deamo looked to Mark. "Sure what's on your mind?" Mark looked to him. "Why do you call her 'Helmet'?" Deamo chuckled a bit. "Her and I were in the same platoon, when we were attacked in combat. A shelling happened and a shell hit nearby, when the dust and debree settled, one minute she was standing next to me, next minute, only her helmet was left. She had been blown literally away by the impact and sent thirty five feet and landed amongst some brush. Badly beaten up and in bad shape. They had to reconstruct her legs, that's what she's having problems with right now. The shoulder was busted and still being repaired slowly. But that's how she got the nickname 'Helmet', cause it was the only thing left when I came too."

Mark nodded as he listened to Deamo tell the story. Alex approached and sighed a bit. "I'm sorry for the delay Mark. I had to fight with her doctor to get his butt over here and help her out." Mark stood to his feet as he nodded. "No problem I was talking with Deamo here anyways." Alex nodded. "I see. Well let's go in so I can introduce you to her. Maybe you can cheer her up." Mark nodded as he turned to Deamo. "Nice to meet you Deamo and thanks for the info." He nodded. "Nice to meet you too and Good luck." Mark nodded as Alex walked over to the door and opened it. Mark turned and walked over as Alex led him inside the room.

**Chapter 5**

Mark closed the door quietly behind him as Alex motioned for him to stay there as Alex walked around a curtain that was pulled back to separate Deamo's side from Helmet's side of the room. Mark only heard mumbling voices as Alex came around the corner of the curtain and motioned for Mark to approach. Mark stood to his full height and adjusted the gift he had hiding within his sweat shirt pouch, as he slowly walked over. Alex walked in front of Mark to the foot of the bed to let Mark be on the side, if he wanted to be. "Helmet.. Uhh.. I meant Amanda. I want you to meet your buddy for the next couple of months, Mark, well you know him as the Undertaker." A pair of green eyes looked to another pair as the soldier laying upon the hospital bed came into his view. Mark smiled a bit as Alex introduced them. "Mark I would like you to meet Amanda Banes." Mark nodded as Amanda did back to him gently. "Nice to meet you Mark." A hoarsed voice sounded as she spoke. Alex looked to Mark. "You'll have to excuse the mess and such. Deamo and her were playing cards earlier." Mark nodded. "I don't mind. Nice to meet you too Amanda."

Mark slowly took everything in as Alex started to speak to Amanda about what was going to happen while Mark was there. She was laid up in a hospital bed. She was sitting up with her right arm in a sling, shoulder all bandaged up, under a black sleeveless t-shirt. Of course it was an Undertaker t-shirt. Cut off jean shorts, up to her bandaged and braced knees and ankles, sitting up on pillows. "I look forward to everything, you'll have to.. Excuse.. My appearance, I had surgery a couple of weeks ago." Amanda explained, which shook Mark out of his thoughts. Her voice didn't sound so hoarsed as before it was much more clear to hear, more southern drawled than anything. Adjusting herself upon the bed so she was sitting up a bit more. Running her left hand through her shoulder length red locks. Mark shook his head. "It's alright. I don't mind at all. No need to apologize." Amanda looked to Alex. "I guess Deamo told you." Alex nodded as he sighed. "Yes he did. I got your doctor dragging his butt in to do something about it." Amanda nodded as Alex looked to Mark and then her. "I'm going to get going. I got a few more of the guys to team up. I will check on the two of you later." Alex patted Mark's shoulder on the way out of the room.

"Pull up a chair no need to stand, if you don't feel like it." She explained as she pointed to a chair over near a wall. Mark reached over and pulled the chair up as he seated himself near her bedside. "So Mark, what would you like to know about me? Alex told me he gave you a copy of my file. Not much to it about me personally, mostly medical sits in it." She chuckled a bit as he looked to her. Mark chuckled a bit, he felt himself relaxing a bit more as she spoke to him first. "I hear in your voice you've got a bit of southern into it. Where you from?" He thought starting there was the best thing. "I'm from Massachusetts actually. Western Mass., I was raised in the middle of no where. As for the accent, it's something that's been apart of me since I could remember. I was born in Texas actually." This perked Mark's ears to this information. "You were born in Texas? What part? I'm from Texas. Houston's where I live." She chuckled a bit as she adjusted her t-shirt and settled down a bit. "Where you live, is where I was born. Houston." Mark chuckled a bit. "Ain't that interesting hm?" She nodded a bit as Mark placed his hands upon the bed.

"I think you and I are going to get a long just fine Mark." Amanda commented as she looked to him. Mark nodded as she reached over with her left hand to the bedside table and opened up a drawer, which was full of motorcycle, hockey, boxing, racing and wrestling magazines. Mark caught it out the corner of his eye as she dragged out a framed picture and was about to close the drawer as she caught Mark looking. "Something suit your fancy?" She asked. Mark looked to her and knew he had been caught. "Yea your reading material. You've got good taste." She nodded as she motioned to the drawer. "If there is one in there you want to take, go ahead I've read them all.

I just keep them in there just to browse through when I'm going through my IV antibiotic treatments. Gotta sit still while I have them." Mark turned in the chair as he went through the magazines and pulled out a couple and saw one catch his eye, he pulled it out and closed the drawer.

"Deamo was right about you.." Mark commented. She adjusted herself upon the bed and placed the frame face down. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked. Mark turned the magazine around and showed her, it was a magazine based on all his character in the WWE. Her face turned a bit red. "Deamo told you.. I'm gonna talk to him later." Mark chuckled a bit as he shook his head. "You're secret is safe with me." She looked to him as her face turned a lighter shade of red. "I appreciate it. You weren't suppose to know about me being a huge fan of yours. If I knew you were gonna be my buddy, I would of hid that better." Mark chuckled a bit. "It's alright. I think everybody has it and has read it a million times." Nodding a bit as she gripped the frame picture and placed it upon the tray that sat near her bed. It was a picture of a little girl and a beautiful young woman that had long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, wearing a light blue sun dress, holding the little girl in her lap. Mark saw the picture as Amanda sighed a bit. "Who's that?" Mark had to ask as she looked to him. "My mother and I, when I was three. That picture's in our backyard in Massachusetts. I lived in Texas until I was about two and a half, that's when my mom piled me into the car and moved to where I was raised." Mark nodded as he couldn't stop looking at the picture, he swore he had seen that woman before. He shook it from his thoughts as he commented. "She very pretty, just like you."

Amanda chuckled a bit, "Thank you Mark. I got her beauty but I must got my dad's looks mixed with hers..." She faded off the subject as she looked to Mark. "Anyways, you can keep those magazines. I need to get some new ones, whenever I can get out again." Mark looked to the few magazines he had sitting in his lap. "I appreciate you letting me take them, you didn't have to do that." She shook her head. "My pleasure. When I get new ones, they end up getting thrown out anyways or Deamo ends up using them as fly swatters." Mark chuckled as he heard about the fly swatter thing. He slowly reached into his pouch of his sweat shirt as he rummaged through for the gift he had. "Now that you mention it, I do have something for you." Her eyes went a little wide as she adjusted herself a bit upon the bed. "You didn't have to do that Mark. I don't expect things from you. Having you around is just as good." Mark chuckled as he pulled out a t-shirt rolled up and placed it within her lap. "I hope it fits. Alex doesn't give much information." She chuckled as she looked to the shirt within her lap and grabbed it and had a bit of a hard time unrolling it with one hand. She looked to Mark. "Could you help me please?" Mark smiled a bit as he helped her unroll it. It was a t-shirt of him and Glen, one of the Brothers of Destruction t-shirts. Only Glen had signed it in silver marker. Her eyes lid up like lights on a Christmas tree. "I hope it fits and suits your taste." She nodded as her eyes wandered the t-shirt. "Yes it's perfect. Thank you Mark. You didn't have to do this." He patted her left hand gently. "My pleasure Amanda." She looks to him. "You don't have to call me by my full name. You can either call me Mands or Helmet, your choice." She ran her hand over Glen's signature up near the right shoulder. "Cool Kane even signed it. I appreciate it very much."

Mark nodded. "You're very welcome Mands. I will tell Kane you appreciate him signing it." She nodded as she looks to him. "Do you have the silver marker with you by any chance?" Mark patted his jeans back pockets and nods. "Yea I do. Always keep a couple of markers on me in case. Why do you ask?" She placed her left hand upon the left shoulder of the shirt, near his picture. "Could you sign the other side for me please?" He nodded as he stood up and grabbed the silver marker out of his back pocket. "It would be a pleasure." She moved the picture off the tray for a moment and moved the tray over so Mark could use it to sign the shirt easier. "Use the table here, easier to write on." Mark moved the shirt and smoothed it out and signed it as requested, she moved in and watched as he did so. Recapping the marker and placing it back into his back pocket, he looked to her. "There you go, now you're the coolest soldier in the place." I chuckled and nodded as I looked into his eyes. "That's for sure now. Thank you Mark, I don't know how to repay you." He shook his head. "No need too. I think the next couple of months will be the best reward for me."

Standing to his full height as he looked to her. "I hate to say it, but I got to get going. I've got a house show to perform at tonight." Leaning back against her pillows gently, as she placed a hand upon her right shoulder as she nodded and looking up to him. "I understand. I appreciate you stopping by and I also look forward towards the next couple of months." Slowly removing her left hand from her shoulder and leaning out towards him. "It was nice to meet you and good luck tonight in your match."

Mark leaned his hand out and encased her hand gently and shook it. "It was nice to meet you too Mands. I will be up tomorrow after my workout. If your up to it and Alex will let me I would like to take you out somewhere. I know one place you would love to go." She nods as she slides her hand out of his. "Sure I would love to get out of here for awhile, no matter how short or long it is for." Mark smiled as he nodded. "Good then it's a date. I will talk to Alex on my way out. I will see you tomorrow." Walking off she waved to him until he left the room.

Deamo past him on the way into the room. Mark walked down the hallway and met up with Alex on the way out. "Just the man I'm looking for." Mark said. Alex stopped and saw the magazines sticking out of Mark's sweat shirt front pouch. "Looks like someone has a big buddy." Alex exclaimed. Mark looked to the few magazines Mands had given him. "Yes she does, it's me." Alex smiled with delight. "How did it go Mark?" He still had the smile upon his face. "It went better than you thought it would. She was fine and we just talked and such. We do have a lot in common. But I wanted to ask you, I know she's having problems and all, but I would like to take her out tomorrow when I come up with some of the guys to visit." Alex scratched the back of his head. "I don't see why not Mark. Just got to have her back before a certain time, that's all we ask. I will have the sign out papers ready for when you get here and make sure she's ready and has had her meds before you show up. So your ready to just go. Be good for her to get out anyways." Mark nodded as they shook hands. "Thanks a lot Alex. I appreciate." Alex nods as they shake hands, "Not a problem Mark. I will see you tomorrow." Mark and Alex released hands as Mark left to head to the arena with some of the guys for the house show.

**Chapter 6**

Mark was just walking out of the arena to head back to the hotel after being away from Mands the past three weeks, being on the road did take the guys away from their military buddies back in Colorado. Mark had called Mands every night just so they could talk. Just hearing her voice on the other end made his days go by easier. He was hoping it was with her ever since the project started, he had been told by some of the guys, they've haven't heard any complaints out of the fellow soldiers who are around his buddy at all. Mark stopped as Glen's voice took him out of his thoughts. "Mark wait up." He stopped in his foot steps as Glen came jogging up to him with his gear in hand. "Thank god I found you. I thought you would've left by now." Mark shook his head. "No I haven't yet, just about to actually. Why what's up Glen?" Glen ran a hand through his hair and looked to Mark. "I just got a call from Alex. He said he tried calling you but you didn't answer your cell phone." "I forgot it back in my hotel room... Glen stop beating around the bush, what's going on? There's something your not telling me." Glen sighed. "It's Mands..." Mark felt his heart sink, he had gotten attach to her lately, but he didn't let it show around the guys of course. "What about her?" He asked hesitantly. "She's been beaten by a few of the soldiers at the clinic. I don't know the details, but Alex said it was serious. He called you because he thought you would like to know, knowing we are going there tomorrow for a week."

Mark nodded as he sighed and shook his head. "How could this happen again? She was doing so good too." Glen nodded. "I know Deamo told me the same thing the other day when I called him. She has never been so cheerful since she arrived there until you walked into her life Mark."

Mark nodded and looked to Glen. "I'm heading out tonight to head back to Colorado. I think Mands is gonna need me a bit longer than a week." Glen nodded. "I think Alex was trying to tell me that in his own words. Want me to go with you?" Mark shrugged a bit. "If you want, it's up to you." Glen nodded. "I will. I think Deamo's with her, so she isn't alone right now Mark. So no need to worry." Mark nodded as they exited the arena and headed to the hotel to gather up the rest of their gear, make plane reservations for the next available flights, and headed back to Colorado.

Mark and Glen walked into the clinic the next day, after getting some sleep after coming in late last night. Alex stopped in his foot steps out of his office as he saw the two giants dusting the snow off of themselves. "Mark, Glen, you made it. I thought you've would of been delayed cause of the weather." Mark and Glen walked over to Alex and shook hands. "No we flew in late last night beating the weather." Glen explained. Alex nodded as he released Glen's hand. Mark looked to him. "How's Amanda doing?" Alex looked back to Mark as he sighed gently. "She's resting comfortably right now. She's in bad shape Mark. I don't know what happen. Deamo found her down in the gym, chair tipped over and her laying upon the floor in a puddle of her own blood. She sometimes goes into the gym and beats the punch bag once in awhile."

"She's into boxing heavley before she was activated. Deamo went to check on her and found her like that. We all thought she got knocked out of her chair by the bag, but according to the doctors, no way that could of happened. She was beaten by someone or someones. We have who did it under arrest." Mark sighed a deep sigh as Alex explained everything. "It was a couple of whacked out, jealous soldiers who wanted her shirt and kept making fun of her, but she wouldn't give up the shirt and ignored them. So instead of leaving it be they took her out pretty bad." Mark sighed. "I know which shirt that is too. The one I gave her the first day I met her." Alex nodded. "I know she loves that shirt Mark. Can't take it away from her that is for sure. But there's more to this story than you know. Please follow me to my office and I will speak more to you about it. Glen you can go see Deamo if you like. He's in with her, he needs a break. You can tell him Mark's here and he'll leave the room." Glen nodded and walked off as Mark followed Alex to his office.

**Chapter 7**

Mark walked up to the room door and knocked gently as he opened the door. Alex had explained a lot that had happened ever since he was on the road. She had kept it from him because she didn't need him upset on the road. Which he understood, but it sort of upset him that she kept it from him. He closed the door gently and removed his backwards baseball cap from his head and ran a hand through his shoulder length auburn locks as he walked over to her bedside. He poked his head around the curtain to the sight of his buddy laid up in bed, this time her right arm wasn't in a sling anymore, it was better enough to be without it. But her face and upper arms and such were nothing but bruises, scrapes and a bandage over her left eye, which had bruising encircling it. He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. He just wanted the punks to pay for what they did to her for no real reason. But he kept it in the back of his mind as he slowly opened his eyes and took a seat in the chair near her bedside. He placed his hand gently under her bruised left one. She slowly stirred as she gripped his hand gently. "Hey Big Man." Was slowly said as her right eye slowly opened. She could recognize his hands anywhere.

Mark smiled as he heard her speak. "Hey yourself. I would of been here last night, but the flight wasn't quick enough with the weather." She chuckled gently as she coughed heavley, wincing a bit as she placed her right arm over her bandaged ribs. "Take it easy Mands. Nobody isn't going to hurt you anymore. Alex told me everything. He called me and told me while I was just finishing up the last show to come and see you for a week." She nodded gently. "I thought so. I was going to tell you when you called, like you usually do, but someone beat me too it. I'm.. Sorry this happened. I broke my promise to you Mark..." Mark shook his head. "Don't be like that Mands, this wasn't your fault. You didn't break your promise." She sighs and looks to him. "Are you sure? Are you saying that to make me feel better..." Mark lifted up his free hand and placed it over his heart. "I swear upon my own grave it's the truth." She chuckled gently, "Alright I believe you. How was your flight and the shows and such?"

Mark shrugged a bit. "Shows went great, almost every place we went too was sold out. The flights some were alright, some were terrible. But talking to you every night helped with being on the road." Upon hearing his words, a smile came upon her bruised face. "Same here. It helped me through some of my bad days. Deamo can tell you. I wasn't easy to be around with once in awhile until I spoke to you then I was a whole different person. I don't know what it is about you... But you just put me in a better mood.. I don't know how to explain it.." Mark looked to her. "No need too Mands. I know what you mean. I see your right arm is out of the sling, does that mean your shoulder is doing better?" She nods a bit. "Yes it is. Just got to get myself back upon my feet, my left ankle is the one being stubborn right now. But it will work out over time, according to Tim, my therapist." Mark nods. "Good to hear you're doing better, besides what happen." She looked away from him for a moment. "Something on your mind or did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't say or do anything wrong. According to the doctors I might have lost some of the sight in my left eye. My orbital was so badly broken, it did damage that is beyond repair."

Mark sighed as her grip was a bit more harder around his hand. "I'm sorry Mands. But don't worry your still the same person." She nods a bit as her sight is upon the broken glass that was the picture of her mother and her, that Mark saw before. "What happen to the glass?" He asked. "I broke it.." Mark looked to her. "Alex told me you had some visitors while I was away." Her eye moved to look at him. "You guessed right. Some of my family came by to see me. My mother and my half brother. I never knew I had a half brother until now. He's like 3 years old. I knew I had two older brothers I grew up with, but she must of gotten remarried and just had to have his kid. I don't understand my mother nor my family anymore." Mark listened and nodded. "So you broke the glass on the photo because you hate your mother for getting remarried?" I nodded. "Yes I did. I know it was stupid to do so, but I have my reasons, which I don't feel like talking about right now." Mark nods as he adjusts himself upon the chair. "I understand Mands. We can talk more about it when you feel like it." She smiled a bit to him. "Thanks Mark for being understanding." He nods as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV, they ended up talking more and watching boxing, until she passed out from the pain meds. Mark slid his hand out of her gently and slowly got up, making sure she's covered up and left the room to head back to the hotel room. He ran into Glen on his way out. "How's Mands doing?" He asked as they walked together, they came in the same vehicle. Mark looked to him. "She's doing alright. More worried about breaking the promise she made to me than anything." Glen nodded. "I see. Why don't we go out for a beer and dinner? It's on me." Mark nodded and placed his arm over Glen's shoulders. "You read my mind. I need a beer anyways." Glen chuckled as they climbed into the rented Escalade and headed off for a drink and food.

The meal and drinks were sort of quiet, it was mostly Glen doing the talking and Mark mostly listening, plus he was in another time zone when it came to his thoughts. The drive back was sort of silent. Glen parked the SUV and they both piled out and headed inside. Glen looked to Mark. "You've been quiet tonight Mark, anything on your mind or wanna talk about?" He asked. Mark sighed as the elevator opened and they both walked on, pushing the floor they needed. Mark leaned against the wall as he looked to Glen. "Just something bothering about Mands, that's all." Glen looked to him kind of funny. "What do you mean Mark. I thought you liked being with her and spending time." Mark nodded. "I do like that, don't get me wrong man, but she showed me a picture of her mom and her as a little girl.. I swear I've seen her mother somewhere before. But I can't remember where. Plus.. The eerie part to all of this, Mands looks a lot like me, unless I'm going totally off my rocker." Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder as he spoke. "No your not losing your mind. I've seen Mands and she does look like you a bit yea. I think after this week with her, you need go take some time off for yourself. Go home and recharge your batteries. Vince has been telling you to do that for awhile now." Glen took his hand off Mark's shoulder as Mark looked to him. "I think your right. Give me some time to think and maybe go back into my scrap books and such. Maybe I met her somewhere during my career or something." Glen nodded. "You never know. We meet a lot of people everyday in this business Mark." Mark nodded as the elevator dinged, both walking off to head to their rooms for the night.

**Chapter 8**

The weeks flew by and Mark was ready to return to the road and see his soldier buddy. They kept in contact over the phone and Mands understood why Mark wasn't around a lot. Mark was thankful she was understanding when it came to his situation, but he had promised her he would make it up to her somehow. Mark had packed up his gear and headed for the airport to fly to Colorado to spend time with Mands and have a long talk with her. While he was at home, he found some things that he thought Mands would need to know about. But how to approach her on it was another story. He settled into his seat for a long flight to join the guys back on the road.

Gathering what he needed from his hotel room, he met up with Glen and a few of the guys, heading to the clinic. It had snowed and it was Christmas Eve. The guys decided to spend time with their families after spending it with the soldiers first, knowing they didn't have much family or none at all. Everybody had pitched in and bought gifts for the soldiers and was bringing them to the clinic with them on this trip. Everybody arrived at the same time and gather the boxes out of the vehicles, each soldier had their own medium sized box for their gifts.

Everybody bought something for someone, making sure nobody got left out.

The guys walked into the clinic with each carrying their arms full of stuff for the soldiers. Mark was walking with Glen through the somewhat busy hallways. Someone was missing from the group, because he had special plans with someone and would meet them at the clinic. Mark and Glen slowed as they saw Deamo and Helmet in the hallway talking. Helmet was in a wheel chair now and was doing great when it came to moving herself around. Mark and Glen approached them with Carlito in tow. Deamo and Mands both stopped talking as the guys approached them. "Hey guys. Nice to see you once again." Deamo said. Glen and Mark put the boxes down near the room's doorway and approached Deamo and Mands. Deamo shook hands with Carlito and then Glen. Mark bent down as Mands wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Hey Big Man. Long time no see. How you doing?" She asked as he bent down. Mark couldn't help but smile and hug her back. The hug was released as he stood back to his full height. "I'm doing great. Looks like your doing great yourself." She nods as she looks to herself. "Yea I'm mobile again." Mark chuckled as Glen shook hands with Mands along with Carlito. Being room mates they all got along and did things together, so Mark, Glen and Carlito worked as a full team sometimes, which was agreed upon by all parties of course.

"I hope you two didn't mind us dropping in unexpected. We decided to spend some time with you before heading home for the holidays." Glen explained as Deamo looked to him, "Don't mind at all. Before you came over here, that's what Helmet and I were talking about. This is a surprise to us." Mands nodded in agreeance. She looked to Mark. "Your timing is good Big Man. My mom's stopping by with my little brother today and she said she had a surprise for me. I wanted you to meet her. If you don't want to you don't have too." Mark looked a little awkward when Mands explained her mom was coming to see her. He placed his hands within the front pouch of his black sweat shirt. "Sure I would love to meet her and your brother." Deamo caught this and looked to Mark. "You'll like her Mark. If I get a long with Mands' mom, then you will." Mark looked to him and nodded, saying nothing. Deamo then brought his attention to Mands. "Helmet why don't we go into our room and clean it up a bit before they guys step in." Mands nodded as she rolled herself away and into the room. Deamo looked to Glen as he turned and walked into the room to give them a moment, before closing the door.

Glen caught Mark all of sudden not liking the idea of meeting Mands' mother either. Carlito walked away for a couple of minutes, Vince wanted to speak to him for a moment anyways. Mark walked over to the windows and looked out, watching the snow fall outside. Glen walked over and leaned against the window ledge. "Something you want to talk about?" He asked. Mark sighed as he looked to Glen. "Let's take a walk for a moment." Glen nodded as they walked off to talk. Mark ran a hand through his hair as he removed the knit cap he was wearing. "I'm not looking forward to meeting her mother." Glen looked to Mark as they walked. "Why not? You just told.." "I know I did, but I was trying to hide it. I didn't do a good job at it, did I?" Glen shook his head. "Deamo caught it, I don't know about Mands. If she did, then she's hiding it well. Like someone else I know." Mark stopped as they walked into an empty conference room to talk.

He stood in front of the windows watching the falling snow once again. "Remember me telling you about Mands looking like me and everything?" Glen nods. "Yes I do, that was a little over a month ago. Why what's wrong Mark? You've been acting odd lately. I can tell by your voice on the phone when you were on vacation back home." Mark reached into his front pouch of his sweat shirt and pulled out a picture he had in a scrapbook back home, he had removed it to show Mands. He handed it to Glen. "You've seen the picture in her room right?" Glen nodded as he took the picture from Mark and looked at it. Glen nearly turned white as he looked to Mark. "You...Her.." Mark nodded as he took the photo back and placed it within his pouch once again. Glen got his composure back as he sighed. "How are you going to tell her?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know... Having a hard time finding the words." Glen was about to speak, when a commotion was heard in the hallway. Glen and Mark both walked out quickly and turned the corner, upon seeing Randy Orton and Helmet nose to nose. Well Randy was kneeling down in her face.

"Get out of my face Orton! Your not my father! Before I knock you into next week!" Mands shouted. Randy was holding the arms of her wheel chair to keep her from moving. Mark growled as he walked over quickly and picked Orton up by the back of his sweat shirt. "Listen to the lady Orton and let her go." Mands finally was free and rolled off as Mark watched her out of the corner of his eye. Glen walked over as Deamo came walking out with the same woman from the picture, but she had raven locks and looked a bit older. "Let my husband go.." She demanded. Mark heard the voice and whipped his head to the side as his jaw dropped. He let go of Orton as he couldn't find his voice. The woman gasped as she closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands. Mark finally got himself and his mind back together. "Deana... Deana Burnes..." He said slowly. The woman nodded as she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Mark... Mark Calaway.. It...It can't be.." Glen, Orton and Deamo looked between the two very confused.

Orton stepped between them as he stepped behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I see you know my wife, Calaway." Mark shook his head as he looked to Orton as a three year old boy slid himself between his mother and the doorway. "Mama.." The boy said as she looked down and picked him up. He looked almost like Orton but had some of Deana's looks in him. "Yes sweetie I'm here.." She said to the little boy as Mark took a few steps back and looked to Glen. Glen nodded as Mark walked off. Orton looked to Glen. "What was that all about?" Glen shrugs. "I don't know nothing Orton. I think your just as puzzled as I am." Deana looked to Randy and then to the other big gentleman. She looked to Deamo. "Where did she go Deamo?" Deamo thought for a moment. "One place she loves to go, the gym to hide out." She nodded as she slid out of Randy's arms and handed him the toddler. "Take Jacob and talk with Deamo for a bit. I'm going after her." Glen stepped forward. "Better be careful around Mark." She looked to Glen. "I know how to handle him. But thank you for the warning just the same." Then she walked off.

**Chapter 9**

Mark had taken a walk himself, sort of in search of Mands, but he decided to give her a bit of time to cool off before approaching her with everything. He knew where she went, the gym. He gently opened the door as the gym was dark except for one spot that was lit up by a few lights. He heard voices echoing as he stopped amongst the darkness and saw Mands and Deana talking, well Mands wasn't really paying attention to her. She was too busy punching the huge punching bag. "I wish you stop that and listen to me for a minute Mands. I can explain everything." Deana said as she sat in a chair nearby, trying to get her daughter to listen to her.

Mands punched away as she finally stopped and didn't turn and face her own mother. "Why didn't you tell me that my half brother was part Randy Orton? The guy is the same age as me mom, you've sunk to an all time low this time." Deana stood to her feet and stood a few feet from her daughter. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like the idea of me being with a younger man. I knew this would be your reaction. But it being the holidays I thought you would act different." Mands chuckled as she turned and faced her mother. "Well I'm sorry that you married an egoistic maniac Mom. But you just married him cause he's rich and would take anybody who would give him a piece. You will never change mom, looks always is the key to you... Is that why all of us are different? I mean come on mom it's damn obvious that my brothers and I are not exactly from the same gene pool here." Deana crossed her arms and sighed. "That has nothing to do with Jacob or anything Mands. Your all family no matter what." Mands growled a bit under her breath. "Don't lie to me! Your lying to me and your beating around the god damn bush to tell me the truth. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a 26 year old woman, that's damn proud for who she has become. I've served this country and got nearly blown away. And you still treat me like a damn kid, I want the truth!" Deana ran a hand through her hair as she heard every word that her daughter spoke. She knew her daughter was right, but how do you explain the differences.

"Alright you want to truth. Here's the truth. You all have the same mother, different fathers." She put it plain and bluntly. Mands removed the gloves from her hands and tossed them upon a nearby chair and looked to her mother. "It's obvious Mom. No wonder I started feeling like I was adopted while growing up. Because you never had the damn guts to tell us any of the truth. Does David and Sam know the truth of who their fathers are?" Mands asked. Deana shook her head as Mands sighed out loud and turned and rolled away from her mother for a moment to take a breather. She kept her back to her as Deana sniffed back a few tears. "Why didn't you tell us all the truth when we started to ask you when we were a bit older to understand?" Mands asked. Deana sighed as she got a voice. "I don't know. I was too scared to tell you, any of you the truth. I thought you would all hate me." Mands ran a hand through her hair. "Well Mom I hate to break the news to you, I hate you now, for keeping this a secret all my life.

No wonder everybody in the family treated myself and the rest of us differently, like we were the plague or something. Because we didn't belong..." "You belonged Mands. Just nobody didn't understand the situations, and just took it out on you kids instead of me like I told them too." Deana explained through a few sniffles and tears. Mands didn't even turn around as she spoke. "Who's my father, Mom? I want the damn truth... And don't you dare tell me Randy because that couldn't be if we are the same damn age." Deana sunk into the nearby chair as she heard the question, she dreaded to answer her daughter.

Mark heard the whole conversation as he decided to make his presence known now. Mark slowly took a few steps into the lights as Mands heard the boots upon the wooden gym floor as she turned and saw Mark standing there. Deana slowly lifted her head up, after wiping her eyes with a tissue from her purse. "Mark.. How did you find us?" Deana asked. "I know Mands too well, this is where she hides out to take frustrations out. I'm the same way." Mark explained as he looked to Deana. "Are you going to tell her the truth or should I?" Deana stood up quickly and shook her head as she didn't want nobody to know the exact truth. Mands rolled herself towards Mark a bit. "What are you talking about Mark?" Mands asked. Mark knelt down in front of Mands as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the photo he'd shown Glen earlier and looked to Mands. "I was going to tell you tonight what I found out, while I was off on vacation back home. But I think your getting it all yourself. You just need a bit of help with the rest of the pieces of the puzzle Mands." Mands looked to Mark oddly as she looked to her mother standing there. "Don't tell her Mark." Deana protested. Mark growled as he looked to Deana. "Shut up Deana. She wants the truth, she's getting it." Mark turned his attention back to Mands and handed her the photo of Mark and her mother. Mands took the photo and looked at it, she was really confused.

Mark placed his hands gently upon her knees. "You want the truth Mands, here it is... I'm your Father. That picture you hold, is a picture of your mother and I, when we were in college. I knew your mother all through high school and college. We got really close and even dated a few times, but I decided to pursue another career, which is what I do now. But we got together one more time and then went our separate ways. I never knew about you, until I walked into your room here. I saw the picture of your mother sitting in the frame, my mind started thinking back, cause I knew the woman in it, but I couldn't remember from where... So when I went home on some time off, I went through some stuff and found photos of the two of us and a few year books, letters and that's it. The photo you hold was the best one I could bring to show you and tell you everything. If I knew you existed, I would of done everything in my power to be with you and help your Mom raise you."

Mands listened with open ears and an open heart to Mark. She closed her eyes as she listened to every word he spoke. He was speaking the truth, she knew that for sure, cause Mark looked her in the eyes the whole time. She looked to the photo and then looked to Mark. "Now I see why we get along so much. I knew something was up, but I thought I was kidding myself..." Lowering the photo to her lap and placing her hands upon his, gently grasping his shaking hands as she looked into Mark's eyes. "I believe you... Dad..." Mark grasped her hands within his as he lowered his head as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say to those words, first time hearing them. Mands never let go of his hands as she looked over to her mother. "What do you have to say about this Mother?" She asked sternly. Deana sniffed back a few tears before she found her voice and spoke. "I.. I don't know.." Mands sighed and shook her head as Mark slowly let her hands go and stood to his feet, as he heard Deana's words.

"You better have something to say. You kept my daughter out of my life for 26 years, that's her whole life Deana. Why in the hell didn't you tell me you had her? So I could of been a part of her life, helped raise her!" Mark yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Deana ducked her head as she heard his harsh, southern drawled voice yell at her. "Cause I was young, stupid, and I didn't know if you would of rejected her or not. None of the men wanted nothing to do with their kids when it came to me. So I thought you would of been the same way. I didn't need to have my heart broken again, nor put her through the same. So I left you a secret from her. I didn't have the heart to tell her or answer her questions."

Mark took a few steps towards her. "When were you going to tell her, before you died or something? She has the right to know and so didn't I? Did you ever think of us, maybe we wanted to know and be together. Or were you just too selfish to think about others instead of yourself for a change Deana? Now I understand why we couldn't be together, besides me going into this business." Deana looked to Mark. "Why couldn't I be with you Mark? Was I too good for you? Instead you left me and follow your stupid career and could have anybody you wanted. Your just as bad as me if you think about it."

Mark felt his blood starting to boil, but he kept his composure. "What I did in my past with my career is none of your business Deana. Alright I screwed up a few times, I'll admit I did. I made up for those mistakes. I'm damn proud to stand here and say I don't regret them either, because they made me a stronger man that can admit when he's wrong. Unlike you, you can't admit when your wrong nor right, cause you can't even tell it anymore. Why I left you Deana, was because I thought I couldn't give you what you wanted. So I thought maybe you could find it, I guess I was really wrong. But the best part that came out of this whole mess..." He stopped mid sentence as he turned around and walked over to Mands and knelt down and took her hands into his as he looked into the same eyes that reflected his. "Was you... I'm sorry Mands that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I swear I will some how. Will you forgive me?" Mands swallowed hard as she slid her hands out from under his and wrapped them around his neck and hugged him instead. Mark wrapped his arms around her gently and hugged her. "I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I know if you knew about me you've would of been there for me."

Mark closed his eyes as he just held his baby girl, well young lady, in his arms for the first time. Mands sat back as she looked to Mark. "I have one thing to do Dad. Can you move for just a moment please?" Mark nodded as he slowly got to his feet and moved off to the side as Mands rolled herself over to Deana and sat there as the woman shook upon her feet. "I've only got this to say and then I don't want to see you anymore. I've had it mom, I can't take it anymore of your bullshit lies and such. I'm a full grown woman and proud of how I've turned out. I've got something in my life I've always missed and I'm going to keep it in my life for as long as I can. I want you out, go off and you be happy. But here's a piece of advice for you, don't you dare treat Jacob the way you've treat us over the years, like we were idiots. He's smarter than you think. He will see through your lies and such as he gets older. Trust me he will and it will hurt like it does now. Go back to your lover boy and raise Jacob right and you stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you no more. I've had it and I've got my own life now, plus I've got something to do that's more important than anything..." Slowly turns her wheel chair around and looks to Mark standing there. "I've got some catching up to do with my Dad." With that said, she slowly rolled up to Mark and leaned her hand out and wrapped her small hand around his massive one. "Let's go Dad." Mark nodded as he walked around the back of Mands' chair and pushed back towards her room, leaving Deana to her own self pity.

**Chapter 10**

Returning back to the room, Randy came walking out with Jacob in his arms, sleeping. Mark came pushing me up to the door as Randy laid a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "Hey do you know where my wife is?" He asked. Mark stopped as I looked up to Mark. Mark patted my shoulder. "Go inside the room for a minute hun, I'll be there in a minute." Mands nodded as she rolled herself into the room as Mark looked to Randy. "Yea I do know where she is Randy. Try the gym, you can hear her crying, just follow the noises of self pity and the bullshit trail she left behind her." Randy growled as Jacob stirred in his arms as he slowly woke up and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. Mark looked to the little boy. "By the way Randy, if I were you take this piece of advice. I would take Jacob and leave Deana before you end up hurt in the end like a lot of others have." Randy narrowed his eyes as he looked to Mark. "Why should I listen to you Calaway? You've never could hold a marriage together, so why should I take advice from you?" Randy let Jacob climb out of his arms to his feet. Mark grabbed Randy by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the windows and made him look at him.

Mands came rolling out of the room to a bit of commotion in the hallway, Jacob climbed into her lap and looked to her. "Where's Mama?" He asked. I just looked to him and told him. "I don't know Jacob. But I will tell you this, you've got one heck of dad to be with." Mark was about to hit Randy as he heard Mands' voice. He slowly lowered his hand as he let go of the front of Randy's shirt. Randy straightened himself out as he cleared his throat and got some air back. I rolled myself forward as Mark backed away from Randy. Jacob turned, sitting in her lap and leaned his arms out to his dad.

Randy smiled as he picked Jacob into his arms, the little boy wrapping his arms around his neck. "Take Mark's advice, Randy. Trust me with this." Randy looked to me and nodded as he walked off. Mark walked over and placed a hand upon my shoulder as Glen, Carlito and Deamo came walking around the corner towards them. "Wondering where you two disappeared too." Glen said as they came walking up. Mark looked to Glen. "Just had a talk that's all." Glen nodded as Mands moved towards Glen. "You knew didn't you?" Glen looked to Mands and nodded a bit. "Yes I did. But he was going to tell you Mands." She nodded a bit as she looked to her dad over her shoulder. "I know and I believe it. Why don't we go in the room and spend Christmas together, I know you guys got to get going soon to head home." Glen and Carlito grabbed the boxes from the floor and headed into the room as Deamo followed. Mands went to roll herself forward to follow into the room as a pair of large hands stopped her from the back of her chair. Being turned around and faced her father that got face to face with her. "What's on your mind?" She asked. Mark couldn't help but keep a huge smile upon his face. "How would you like to come home for Christmas?" Shock came over her face as tears welled up into her eyes. "You mean it?" Mark nodded. "You come home for Christmas and live with me on the ranch. Plenty of room and it's pretty lonely living by myself with the dogs." She swallowed hard as she nodded to answer him. "I would love too." Deamo cleared his throat as he heard everything. Mark stood to his feet as Mands turned around in her chair. "I told you Helmet it would work out all in the end." Deamo commented. She chuckled as she rolled up to Deamo. "You're the one I'm going to miss the most here Deamo." Deamo leaned down and hugged Mands gently as she hugged back. He stood up as he adjusted his crutches and everybody headed inside the room for gift opening.

**Chapter 11**

Pulling up his huge Silver Dodge truck up the driveway to the ranch, parking it in front of the garage as the gear was unloaded. Mark opened up the passenger side and helped Mands into his arms and carried her inside to the couch. Nearly tripping over the dogs as the dogs just wanted attention. Mands giggled as she gave each dog, after her dad introduced them. Couple of the guys helped with the gear into the house and put in the rooms where each would be staying. After everybody settled down, Mark sat down next to Mands as a fire was crackling in the fire place, everybody just sat around and just talked. Some had followed to join Mark for Christmas, some flights were cancelled cause of the weather. It had snowed in Texas. "The snow followed you from Colorado, Mands." Glen commented as he settled upon the floor as Rancid, one of the rotties laid next to him. Mands shrugged. "Hey I didn't say for it to snow here. It's good for Christmas anyways." Mark wrapped an arm around Mands as she leaned against him. "Don't pick on her Glen. Your just mad, because you can't get home." Glen shook his head. "No I'm not." Mark looked to him. "You are. I can tell. You can't hide it from me.

We've known one another for too long." Glen took a swig of his beer and didn't say another word. Mark and Mands just started laughing as the others joined in. Mands winced a bit as she placed a hand upon one of her braced knees. "You alright?" Her dad asked. She nodded. "Yes I am. Moved the wrong way, going to be awhile before these come off." Mark looked to her. "Don't you worry. Be with you every step of the way." Mands looked up to him and couldn't help but smile widely to him, "That's the best part." Mark leaned his head forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. Mands moved away from Mark's side as he stretched a bit. "Well I'm going to head out for a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so. Mands make yourself at home, Glen and myself will be back." Mands nodded as Glen climbed to his feet and walked off to gather their gear to head into town. Mands decided a bath was in order and a clothes change before her father and Glen returned. The other guys were already gone to do some last minute Christmas shopping. She was guessing that's where her dad and Glen were going to do. Climbing to her feet, placing her crutches underneath each arm and made her way to the bathroom for that bath.

A couple of hours later, all the guys returned to the house. Mark climbed out of the truck as an eerie feeling ran down his spine. Taking the bags of stuff out of the extended cab as Glen looked to him, "Mark what's wrong?" Mark stopped and looked to him. "Just got an eerie feeling something is wrong. Just being paranoid that's all." Everybody headed for the house as the dogs came running around the corner of the house barking.

Mark stopped as the dogs are never out, while he's gone. "What are the dogs doing out?" Glen asked. Mark shrugged as he opened the door, which was partially opened already. Mark poked his head in as Rancid came snarling and barking around the corner towards the front door. He stopped as he realized it was the master of the house and backed away. The guys put the bags and such down upon the floor as Mark wiped his feet off, after looking to Rancid for his actions. "Has your dog lost his mind Mark?" Dave asked. Mark looked over his shoulder. "I don't know. He's never acted like that before. Something's wrong." Glen dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called the authorities as Rancid walked up to Mark and tugged on his pant leg. Mark looked down to him and pulled away. "Rancid calm down." The dog started barking at him as he ran back around the corner and down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Mark and Dave looked to one another and decided to follow the dog in case. Slowly moving as Dave grabbed the rottie's harness and held him from Mands' bedroom. A slight moan caught both their attentions as Mark looked around the corner in case whoever was in the house wasn't still there. Mark felt his heart sink as he made his way into the room quickly, falling to his knees upon seeing his daughter laying upon the floor on her stomach. He leaned over and spoke into her ear in whispers. She spoke back just barely as Mark lifted his head up and looked to Dave in the doorway. "Better tell Glen to send medics now!" He yelled as he turned his attention back to Mands upon the floor.

Dave nodded as he dragged Rancid back into the living room relaying the message to Glen who was still on his cell phone. Upon finishing Glen hung up as he made his way to the bedroom. "You need anything Mark?" Glen asked as he stood in the doorway. Mark told him what to get as Glen went into the bathroom to grabbed a couple of towels and brought them over to Mark. Mark gently lifted Mands head off the floor, keeping her neck from moving as Glen slid a towel under her head, help stop the bleeding from the huge gash that ran across her face. Mark lowered her head back down upon the towel as he didn't touch her, didn't know where too exactly. The medics got there as Glen had to pull Mark away and out of their ways so they could do their work. Everybody was questioned by the officers as Mands was packed up and carried out to the ambulance. Mark followed as she was loaded into the ambulance, climbing in as soon as he could. He wasn't going to leave her side, not after being united, he wasn't going to leave her sight for a second. Glen and Dave climbed into Mark's truck and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

**Chapter 12**

A few hours later Glen and Dave came walking into the house, followed by Mark carrying Mands within his arms. Ever since she was released into his care after being looked after, he didn't want to let her go, she was the same way. The guys that stayed behind got things done, even wrapped the gifts the guys bought when they went out earlier. Only thing that needed to be done was decorating the tree. Mark kicked off his boots, making his way over to the couch and placing Mands upon it gently. Settling down as Mands leaned back against the couch with a sigh, just glad to be home. Mark excused himself away for a moment as Glen gently took a seat next to her until Mark returned. Mands snuggled up to Glen's side as she could barely see out the corner of the bandage that was over her right eye, covering up the damage a knife blade left over her eye and down her cheek. Battered, bruised, scrapes even a few broken ribs, wouldn't keep her at the hospital over night. She wanted to be with family. Glen wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently as she got comfortable against him.

Dave took a seat along with a few of the other guys as light conversation was talked amongst everybody. Mark came walking back into the living room in just a pair of blue jeans and putting on a sleeveless black t-shirt. He had to change his clothes from earlier. Walking over he saw Mands curled up against Glen. "Looks like someone's got a buddy." Dave commented as Mark looked to Dave and then back to Glen. "I will agree." Glen looked to Mands curled up against him. "I didn't tell her too. She just did it. I hate to move." Mark chuckled as he gently got himself upon the other end of the couch, got his legs under Mands' braced ones. "She'll move once she knows I'm nearby. She usually does." Mark commented as John came in from the kitchen and handed Mark a beer. He nodded as John made himself at home in a chair. Taking a swig of the beer, he felt Mands move between Glen and himself. Yawning she slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her sore neck. "What a nap.." She grumbled out. She looked up to Glen sort of lost at the moment. Glen chuckled as he pointed behind her. "He's over there." She slowly turned and sighed and slid herself over to Mark's side. Mark wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side. "You thought Glen was me hm?" He asked. She nodded. "Yea I did. Nothing against Glen." Glen chuckled again as he slowly got up. "None taken Mands. It's understandable." Glen walked off to change into some clean clothes, jeans being blood stained from earlier.

Mark looked down to his daughter. "How you feeling?" She sighed a bit and answered. "Like a Mac truck hit me." Mark chuckled a bit. "I would say so. You took a beating, that someone will be getting in return. I promise you that." Mark put his beer down on the end table next to the couch as he leaned his head down and kissed his daughter's forehead, avoiding the bruise and scrape. Mands' eyes were open as she lifted her head up and looked to him. "When we going to do the tree?" She asked. Mark chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you up for it?" She slowly sat up and nodded. "Yes I am. Best part of Christmas is decorating the tree." Mark couldn't help but smile and nodded as Glen came walking back over and seated himself. "Don't get too comfortable Glen, you've gotta help me put the lights on the tree." Glen groaned as he looked to Mark. "I just got comfortable man." Mark sighed as he got up. "Don't give me a hard time Glen. Come on. You and I cooperate the best doing it." Glen nodded as he got to his feet to help out. Dave helped Mands to her feet as they sat in some nearby chairs and went through the boxes of ornaments and such to put on the tree.

The party went off without a hitch. Mark was proud to introduce his daughter to everybody in the family. It felt like she just went away to Iraq and had to be re-introduced but that wasn't the real case. Mands got along with everybody, especially her grandmother Anita. Mark was worried about his mom and his daughter getting along. But after awhile he relaxed, once he saw them getting along like bread and butter.

A few days later, Mark was walking down the hallway when he heard some humming and rummaging through boxes. He back tracked to a slightly open door and saw Mands rummaging through boxes of her stuff from the clinic. Only possessions she had really. Mark slowly opened the door as Mands looked up and smiled to her dad as she reached up and took the headphones off her ears. "What's up dad?" She asked. He shook his head as he walked in and took a seat in a nearby chair. "I thought I heard a humming mouse in here. What are you doing?" She giggled a bit as she rummaged through the box a bit more. "Going through the boxes of things I have left." Mark nodded as she reached down and grabbed a book that was white in color that was in a large zip lock bag. He looked to her dad and handed it to him. "I thought you would like to take a look at this. Mom gave it to me on my 18th birthday." Mark took it into his hands and looked at it. A lump formed in his throat as he undid the bag and took the book into his hands gently and gently opened it. "It's your baby book." He finally could get out the words. She nodded as she rummaged through the box more. "I do have a shoe box of pictures of me growing up in here in one of these boxes. I took a lot of stuff that mom doesn't know I have. She wouldn't had noticed anyways."

Mark started slowly going through the book, taking in every single detail, that he missed over the years of his daughter growing up. Mark stopped as an envelope fell out of the book to the floor. Mark closed the book and put it to the side and bent down and picked it up. "What's this?" He asked as Mands looked to what he was referring too. "I don't know. You can open it, I have nothing to hide from you. You're my father after all. Anything you think you should open go for it. My whole life is in just these four boxes. Not much you can travel with when you move from place to place and then end up in the service." Mark nodded as he opened the envelope and unfolded the papers and looked them over. "This looks like your birth certificate." He explained. Mands stopped what she was doing and sat up and looked to him, "My what?" He looked to her. "Your birth certificate. You didn't know you had it?" She shook her head as Mark looked it over.

"I thought I lost it, so mom got another one made when I went into the Army. If I've known it was there..." Mark looked up from the paper and handed it over to Mands. "Take a look at this." Mands took the paper from her father's hands as he took her Army helmet from her hands and was looking it over. Mands read it over and closed her eyes. "So all the information the Army has is false. I lied to the United States Army..." She gently said. Mark looked to her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "My last name's different on here than on my Army records. I'm gonna kill my mother, she did the paper work for me." Mark was a bit confused, then it dawned on him. "You're kidding me right? Didn't Alex tell you my last name is 'Banes'." Mark nodded as she removed her dog tags that she wore around her neck and handed them to her father along with her real birth certificate.

"That's the mistake, I'm not a 'Banes'... I'm..." Mark looked to her and smiled as he said it. "A Calaway." She nodded as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "Yea.." Mark nodded as he looked to everything and then back to Mands. "Well only thing you can do is get the information straightened out." Sighing Mands shook her head. "Not that easy. I wouldn't be surprised if they de-ranked me to private or worse for this." Mark slowly stood up and handed her the papers and tags. "Only one way to find out." She sighed as she took them from him and nodded. "I know.." She slowly stood up and grabbed her crutches and went to make some phone calls.

**Chapter 13**

A couple of weeks later found Mark and Mands on the road with the company. Mark thought having Mands on the road with him, would help with getting to know one another better, especially when it came to the business. Mands was excited to learn more about what he did. Mark introduced her to the talent and such as they made their way to his locker room. Putting his bags to the side and settling upon the leather couch that sat in his locker room, it had been a long flight for the both of them. Mands was off talking to Dave and John Cena. They met previously and hit it off real well. It made Mark happy to see his daughter opening up more and talking more to others in the company.

Mands came walking in with assistance from the crutches, the knees and left ankle were still in braces. What gave her presence away was her tingling of the metal Army dog tags that hung around her neck. Mark sat up as she came in the doorway, closing the door behind her as Mark spoke. "You can tell when your coming into a room." Mands jumped as she turned around and looked to her Dad. "I thought you were getting ready for your match." She said as she got her breath back. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I will be in a bit. Glen and I have a tag team match tonight for the titles." She nodded as she moved over to the couch and plopped herself down, placing the crutches to the side. "I can't wait to get rid of these and use my own feet again." Mark patted her shoulder as he got to his feet, walking over to his bag and gathering his ring attire. "You will be soon. I talked to one of the trainer's named Tony. He runs the whole thing, he's willing to work with ya if you want." She nodded. "Sounds good. The more I work with someone the better off I am." He looked over to her as he kicked off his work boots. "If a knock sounds on the door, just answer it. It might be Glen or someone telling me I have five minutes for my match. I'm going to get ready and then warm up." She nodded as she closed her eyes. "Sure thing." He walked into the back to change.

Mark came walking back out changed in his ring attire of his black 'Deadman, Inc.', leather pants and black wife beater, which was just hanging around his waist. He was rummaging through his bag for a few things, when a pounding came at his door. Mands jumped as Mark looked over his shoulder to her. "Must be Glen." He commented as he recognized the knock anywhere. Mands got to her feet and hobbled over to the door without her crutches and opened up the door, to Glen on the other side. She looked over her shoulder to Mark getting to his feet. "You're good." Mark chuckled. "No I just know his knock anywhere." She chuckled as Glen leaned against the doorway and stood up to his full height revealing JC, standing behind him. Mands sighed a bit. "JC what are you doing here? I thought you had a match to get too." Mark peeked around the door as his eyes narrowed to Cena standing behind Glen. He didn't really like Cena making googley eyes, especially at HIS daughter. "What do you want Cena?" Mark growled out a bit. John jumped just a bit as he cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to Mands for a moment Mark.. I mean Taker.." Mands looked up to her dad. "Just give me a moment Dad. I'll be right outside the door, promise." Mark looked down to her with soft eyes. "Alright. Glen and I have to talk about the match anyways." Glen walked into the room as Mands made her way into the hallway to speak with JC.

Mark closed the door and snorted as he walked over to the couch and seated himself to put on the rest of his gear. Glen sat in a chair and saw a change in Mark. "Uh oh, the big protective Big Dog has surfaced. I knew this was bound to happen." Mark looked up to Glen, after finishing tying his boots. "What was bound to happen? You know how I am about him Glen. All the rookies are the same. I'm being cautious." Glen chuckled a bit. "Over extremely cautious. I think Mands' smart enough to make her own decisions Mark." Mark sighs as he sits back against the back of the couch. "I know. I still worry no matter what." Glen nods. "It's no big deal to worry Mark. You're her father. Father's worry when it comes to their daughters." Mark lifted a brow. "How do you know this?" Glen shrugs. "Just a lucky guess." Mark chuckled a bit as he got to his feet, walked over to his bag, grabbed his red bandana and stood to his full height as they got into a discussion about the match.

Mands had closed the door as JC stepped up, leaned his head down and clenched Mands lips with a gentle kiss. Mands was taken back by this in shock, then kissed him back gently. Both pulling back as neither knew what to say. Mands walked over to one of the rolling case and sat down as JC followed. "Wh.." Clearing her throat a bit. "What did you want to talk to me about JC?" She asked. John shook his head, getting his head back into reality as he approached her. "I was hoping you were gonna watch my match tonight. I've got a title shot." Mands thought for a moment and nods. "Of course I'm gonna watch your match. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well plus my dad's and Glen's match I can't miss either." JC chuckled a bit. "Yea I know. Also I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me after the show tonight?" Mands went from talking to just plain unable to speak. She didn't know what to say, then finally found her voice. "I..I.. I don't know John. If Dad wins his match for the tag titles tonight, we were gonna go out and celebrate. I already promised him I would. You know I can't break a promise to him." JC nodded. "I understand maybe some other time." She nodded. "Sure, be plenty of other chances John. Oh I almost forgot..." John had shoved his hands within his black jean shorts with the Chain Gang Soldier logo on it, when Mands caught his attention. Mands reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet pouch and handed it to John. "I wanted you to take this for good luck tonight." John took his hands out of his pockets and took it from Mands hands and opened the cloth. It was a sterling silver eagle charm with it's wings expanded.

John looked to it and then to Mands. "I can't take this Mands..." He folded it back up as he handed it back to her. "I would be afraid of losing it really. You know how I am with things sometimes." She nodded as she took it back and sighs a bit. "I understand John." John took a step forward and placed his hands upon each of her upper arms and rubbed them a bit. "Just knowing your watching is the good luck I need. I'll stop by after my match. I know you're Dad will have his after mine. We'll talk more alright?" I nodded. "Just be careful out there." She said as he nodded and walked off. Mands just sat there as the locker room door opened beside her. She looked over and Glen was walking out of the room. "I'll see you later Mands." She waved as Mark came walking out. "Everything alright?" Mark asked. She turned on the box and looked to him. "Yea everything's fine. John just had to talk to me about something." Mark nods as she climbed to her feet and winced as she stopped in her steps, almost losing her balance. Mark stepped forward quickly and caught Mands within his arms. "You're not alright when it comes to walking yet. How many times do I have to tell you to use those crutches of yours?" Mands looked up to her father and sighs. "A hundred more times and it might sink in." She said sarcastically. Mark sighed and shook his head,=. "Smart ass. Come on let's get you to the couch." She nodded as Mark helped her back inside the locker room.

**Chapter 14**

Mands ended up falling asleep after taking her pain meds, but she did catch the matches she said she would watch. John won by DQ, so he didn't get the title but he did get the win. Glen and Mark ended up being tag team champions, after nearly killing the competition. Mands laid curled up on the couch, just barely catching the end of her dad's match, as a knock came upon the locker room door. She yawned as she slowly grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the door. "Yea hold your horses." She commented to the impatient person on the other side. Slowly opening the door as she saw someone she thought would never be seen in her eyes again. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Randy Orton stood on the other side in just his wrestling gear. "Looking for you and your old man." Mands growled as she opened up the door. "Well you found me, but my father's not an old man. At least he can still kick your ass and wipe the mat dry with your carcass." Randy laughed a bit as Edge came into view. Mands caught a breath in her throat as she knew this wasn't going to be good at all. Randy slowly started taking steps towards her as Mands moved as quickly as she could upon her crutches as Edge wrapped his arm around Mands waist and picked her up and dragged her into the locker room with Randy following. She couldn't scream, Edge had placed his hand over her mouth. "I came with a message especially for you."

Edge uncovered my mouth, once Mands bit him.

Mands growled as she looked to Randy. "Spit it out or be gone. My Dad's on his way back here." Edge laughed an evil chuckle as he wrapped his other hand around Mands throat and spoke into her ear. "He's kind of held up at the moment. So be a good little girl and cooperate." Mands struggled the best she could, well under the meds she was on, didn't help either.

Edge made sure he had a good grip on her as Randy stepped forward, placing his left hand under her chin, made sure she looked directly at him. He ran a finger along the vivid scar that ran along the right side of her face from her attack in her father's own home. "I see they did leave their mark upon you. So I'm going to leave mine. Give your father a message for me will you..." Mands struggled and then bit Randy's hand, drawing blood. Randy yelled as he back handed her in the face. Mands barely flinched as Edge looked to Randy, then back to her, as something fell off the couch and landed next to Edge. Randy reached into his trunks, behind him and pulled out a set of brass knucks. Placing them upon his good hand as he smiled evilly. "Tell your father to leave my wife alone or pay the consequences for his actions, which you will be, one piece at a time." Next thing Mands knew it pain was running through her face and ribs, blood spilling down from the gashes upon her face. After the damage was done, Randy grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the knucks off, placing them back in his tights. Wiping his hands and handing it to Edge. Edge left Mands laying upon the floor, trying to get her bearings back as Edge got a few good kicks to the ribs in, then noticing something upon the floor. Edge walked over and picked it up. "Well what's this?" Unwrapping the velvet cloth, revealing the sterling silver eagle. Edge looked to Mands as he waved the object in her view. "I'll be taking this as a reminder of this day."

Getting to his feet as Randy used the clean side of the towel to open the locker room and leaving quickly before Mark and Glen came back. Coughing heavley Mands tried to move, but it was no use, pain kept her at bay and she couldn't see anyways, between the blood and swelling of the bruises. She hoped her Dad and Glen would show up soon.

Mark growled as he pushed the refs and a couple of trainers away from him as he grabbed his title belt. He wasn't happy after having the tag team known as Rated RKO, make their presence known on their way back from the ring. "Back off guys, I'm fine!" Mark yelled as he shook the fog from his head. Glen carried his title belt holding a towel to his head, from where a lead pipe had smashed him in the head. "Get looked at Glen. I'm going to go check on Mands. Tell her we're alright." Glen nodded as he sat down on a nearby curtain box to let Tony take a look at him. Mark sighed as he would be having a headache later. He ran directly into John Cena on the way to his locker room. "Watch it boy." He growled out, as John came around a corner from another hallway. "Sorry Deadman, didn't see you there." John moved out of his way as Mark walked down the hallway. John sighed as he carried his gear out to the garage to leave, when he heard Mark yelling for a trainer from his locker room. John dropped his bags as he ran to Mark's locker room.

He saw Mark kneeling upon the floor over someone. He couldn't make it out, until he saw the jeans, he could recognize anywhere. It was Mands. Mark never saw John take off down the hallway for a trainer. Mands slowly opened her left eye, just barely as she saw her Dad through the streams of dripping blood. "Dad..." Was all she could get out as she slowly tried to sit up. Mark helped her to sit up as he got to his feet quickly and grabbed one of the towels from the back of the locker room. He knelt down once again and placed it gently upon her face to help stop some of the bleeding. Mands placed her shaking, bruised hands upon the towel and held it there. Mark sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Who.. Who did this Mands?" Mark asked as he tried to keep his temper in check. Mands knew she had to tell him and she also knew what he would do. At the moment she didn't know how to tell him. "I don't know...All I remember is hearing one of them saying a message.. To give to you.." Mark heard her words as he waited patiently for his daughter to speak again. "What did you hear Mands?" He asked. Taking a deep breath as she spoke. "The message was, 'Tell your father to leave my wife alone or pay the consequences for his actions, which you will be, one piece at a time.' Whatever that means." Mark heard his daughter relay the message as foot steps could be heard running down the hallway. John brought Tony and a couple of medics with him.

Mark moved away as Tony and the medics took care of Mands. He looked to John and motioned for him to follow him for a moment out into the hallway. John swallowed hard as he followed a very pissed off Deadman. "Wh..What's on your mind Deadman?" John asked hesitantly. Mark started pacing as Glen came jogging over and stopped as he saw Mark pacing with John standing in the hallway. Seeing Mark pace wasn't a good sign. "Did you hear anything, see anyone leave my locker room in the past half hour?" Mark asked John as he stopped in his foot steps. John shook his head. "No I didn't hear anything I was in my locker room getting ready to leave. Why what's going on?" John asked concerned. Mark sighed as blood was upon Mark's hands from Mands' wounds. John noticed it and so didn't Glen. "Where did the blood on your hands come from?" Glen asked.

Mark sat down upon a nearby rolling case and sighed and looked to his hands. "It's Mands' blood. Someone broke or forced their way into my locker room, beat her, threatened me through her. Someone thinks I'm messing with their wife and is going to make me pay by hurting my daughter. Who... Who would be such a spineless coward to do this and not face me like a man?" Mark questioned, as he rested his forehead upon his hands, not caring if the blood was smearing upon his skin or not.

John closed his eyes as he felt anger running through his veins. He didn't know who would hurt anybody for that matter, who wouldn't hurt nobody back. John had started falling for Mands, but kept it a secret to himself and was making it obvious to Mands, but not to Mark. He knew better with the Deadman, cause Mark didn't like him. Glen sighed as he walked over to Mark and placed a hand upon his shoulder as he was about to speak, when Tony came walking out of Mark's locker room. Mark climbed to his feet real quick as John kept his distance, but kept an ear open to the information. "How is she?" Mark asked.

Tony sighed as he looked to Mark. "She'll be alright. But I'm letting the medics take her to the hospital. She needs x-rays and more stitches than I can give her here. The medics are packing her up now and going to take her. I will ride with her there and make sure she is well taken care of. Why don't you shower quick, clean up, gather your gear and have someone drive you to the hospital. That is what I suggest." Mark sighed and nodded as he wasn't going to argue with Tony. Tony was one he trusted the most of any of the trainers within the company. "I'll drive you Mark." Glen said, volunteering. Mark nodded to him as he patted his shoulder. "Thanks man. I would appreciate it." Tony turned around as the medics slowly walked out of the locker room carrying Mands between them to the ambulance, Tony followed and climbed into the back as the doors to the ambulance were closed up. The medics climbed in and drove off to the hospital.

Mark headed back into his locker room for a quick clean up, leaving Glen and John in the hallway. Glen looked to John. "I know you want to be there John, but I.." John nodded. "I know you suggest me not being there." Glen nodded as he sighed. "I'll call you to tell you how she is. Let Dave know too please? You know how close Dave and Mands are." John nodded as Glen walked off to get changed up before Mark came pounding on his door. John walked off, picked up his gear and headed to his rental to head back to the hotel. Only thing on his mind was, to hurt whoever did this to the one that meant the most in his life right now.

**Chapter 15**

Glen slowly opened up the hotel room door and stood to the side, holding the door open as Mands slowly came hobbling in with Mark behind her with the gear. "Thanks again Glen for driving and everything." Mark said as he put the bags down. Walking over to Glen and patting him upon the shoulder as Glen nodded. "Sure thing man. Don't hesitate to get me if you need any help or anything." Mark nods as he places himself in front of the closing door as Glen leaves, closing the door gently, locking it up for the night. Mark walked into the room, upon seeing Mands standing over near the glass slider, staring out at the night. Seating himself upon the end of one of the beds, removing his work boots as he spoke. "You sure your alright to be out of the hospital?" Mands sighed as she spoke, not looking at her father. "Yea I am. I rather be with you than there." Mark couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "Need anything before I go take a shower?" Mands moved slowly upon her crutches and shook her head gently. "No I'm fine for now. I'm gonna give David a call tell him what happen." Mark shook his head. "Already taken care of. I did it while I was in the waiting room. I knew you want him to know about what happen. He's like a big brother to you." She nods as she seats herself upon the end of the other bed. Runs a hand gently through her hair. Mark got up and rummaged through his suitcase for some sweat pants and headed into the bathroom for a shower. "I'll be out in a bit." He said as he entered the bathroom, shutting the door. Mands didn't say another word as she got her boots off and slid them to the side.

Grabbing the remote, turning the TV on and laying back, keeping her head elevated like the doctor's said for her too, getting caught up in ESPN sports highlights. Mark finished his shower and walked out of the bathroom in just his sweat pants, looking over to seeing Mands asleep with the remote within her hand. He sighs as he wanted to wake her for her to shower, but he decided to just let her sleep. He walked over and grabbed a blanket and covered her up and took the remote gently from her hand. Turning the TV off and a few lights, except a lamp sitting upon the table between the beds was still on.

Mark climbed into the bed and turned off the light and settled down for sleep himself.

Mark sat up out of a bed, as he heard a huge thud and some cursing. He looked over upon not seeing Mands upon the other bed. He looked down as Mands slowly sat up from falling off the bed. Mark climbed out of bed and helped her to sitting up. "You alright?" He asked as she sighs and nods. "Yea I think so. Must of had a nightmare.." Mark sighed as he helped her back up on the bed. Mands settled back upon the bed as she sighed and looked to her dad. "Dad.." Mark placed the blanket upon the bed. "Mhm?" He answered as he got up and sat upon the edge of his bed. She thought about it and then shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important." Mark looked to her confused. "You sure everything's alright Mands?" She nods as she collected her crutches and slowly climbed to her feet. "Yea just a bit tired. I think I'm gonna shower then head back to bed." Mark nods. "If you need any help, let me know." Nodding as she made her way into the bathroom with her sleep gear, a pair of shorts and one of her dad's Harley-Davidson t-shirts. Mark laid back upon the bed and fell into a light sleep, just in case Mands needed his help.

The bathroom door opened and Mands slowly hobbled out and back to bed. Laying there for awhile, listening to her dad lightly snore in the next bed. The events of the night, repeated themselves through her mind like a bad horror flick. She sighs tries to clear her mind so sleep would come. But it was no use, Randy's voice and threatening words to her father ran through her mind. She made a silent oath to make sure nobody hurt her father, that was going to be hard and she knew that, but he was the only person she had to be close to. Well besides Dave, Glen and JC. Mands looked to the clock and it read 6 am. She slowly sat up and quietly got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and kept the Harley shirt on, but tucked it in. It help better with the bruised and cracked ribs she had suffered at the hands of Edge. Putting her boots on and grabbing other things to put in her pockets, she left the hotel room for a walk. She knew the area pretty good and saw a park nearby. Thinking it would be a good place to go and clear her mind. It was a bit chilly and she was dressed for it with a black hooded sweat shirt as she stopped near a river's edge and sat upon a bench, watching the sun rise. They had another show at the arena tonight, before moving onto the next city. She wasn't looking forward to going. But if she stuck near the one's she trusted, things would be fine. So she hoped.

"How can a U.S. soldier be afraid to go somewhere and be afraid for their life, when they are proud to sacrifice theirs for their country.." She spoke to nobody in particular. "Cause that's what their trained to do. And you're especially good at what you do, that's what makes you a unique soldier." Mands jumped to another voice as she looked over her shoulder to John standing by a nearby tree. She settled down as she got her heart beat back to normal. "John you scared me, how did you find me?" John walked over as Mands moved over on the bench, seating himself. "I followed you. I hope your not mad." Mands shook her head a bit. "No I'm not." John placed his arm up along the back of the bench. "What are you doing out here? Does your Fad know your out here?" Mands shook her head. "No he doesn't. He's back in the room sleeping. I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." John sighed. "So I heard. Wanna talk about it?" Mands sighed as she slid towards John a bit, snuggling into his side some. John draped his arm over her gently. "Just can't get last night's event out of my head and the words that were said to me."

John perked a brow to this, "Words that were said to you. What was said to you Mands?" Mands turned a bit and looked to John. "If I tell you this, you have to swear to not tell my Dad any of this. He'll blow his stack. I can handle this John. Just promise me..." John looked into Mands eyes and nodded. "I promise Mands. Now what's on your mind?" Mands sighed as she told him everything, from Randy threatening her father and to hurt her again if her dad didn't follow Randy's words. Also how Edge was in on it along with some others, but she didn't know who. "That's pretty much it John. Plus the eagle I was going to give you, the charm, is also missing. I think either one took them. But I left my calling card on Randy and Edge." John was fuming upon hearing what Mands had to tell him. He spoke in a somewhat calm voice. "You left your calling card?" She nodded. "I bit them both on the hand. With Edge I didn't taste blood, with Randy I busted his hand open." John chuckled and thought for a moment and then spoke. "Well at least you got a piece." She nodded as John rubbed my back some. "I gotta tell your father Mands. He needs to know what's going on." She shook my head. "You promised me John you wouldn't tell him. Don't you dare mention it to Glen or Dave either. They'll spill it. I have it planned out, I'm handling it." John sighed and nodded. "Aright, but if I see it getting way out of hand. I'm stepping in." Mands shook her head once again. "No! You also stay out of it. They will know not to mess with a U.S. Army Soldier. Trust me." John nods as he sighs. "Aright you've got my word. Come on let's get back to the hotel.

I'll buy you breakfast." He slowly stood to his feet. Mands nodded as she got to her feet and adjusted her crutches and looked to John. "Sounds good." They headed back to the hotel, to the little eatery for some breakfast.

**Chapter 16**

John walked Mands up to the hotel room. Unlocking the door, but instead the door whipped open as an angry Mark stood there. Mands slowly backed away as John swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Uhh.. Hi Deadman..." Mark narrowed his glare to John. "Mands get in here please, while I have a little chat with Johnny Boy here." Mands sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue as she made her way into the room. Mark closed the door, knowing it was unlocked as John just stood there and waited for the worse. "What gives ya the right to take my daughter anywhere without me knowing?" Mark asked to starting things off. John looked up to him. "I didn't take her anywhere Mar...Uhh sir.. I found her at the park across the street. We talked, came back here to the hotel, I bought her breakfast in the little restaurant downstairs, then walked her back up here. Wh..Why do you ask?" John stammered out. Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I heard through the grape vine, you had something to do with what happen to Mands last night and at my house. I'm hoping what I've heard isn't true. Because if it is, I swear to God John, I would find another line of work, because we will be short a talent on the roster." John crossed his arms over his chest as he heard Mark accuse him of hurting his daughter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Whoever told you that is blowing smoke up your ass, Deadman. I would never hurt your daughter nor do I have a reason too... Fore most if I had a beef with you, I would go to you about it, not take it out on Mands and then be here standing before you saying this like nothing happened." Mark looked into John's eyes as John spoke to him. "Stay away from my daughter boy! I don't trust you right now. If I even see you speaking, around or anything near my daughter, you better have made yourself disappear cause I will hunt you down." With that said Mark opened the room door, walked inside and slammed the door. John was about to say something but the door shut before he could, he just simply walked away.

Mands heard the whole conversation as she hobbled away and sat on her bed facing the glass sliders, she had nothing to say to her father at this moment. Mark walked back inside as he ran a hand through his hair and seated himself as he put on his work boots and gathered his gear to head to the arena. "About ready to head to the arena?" He asked. Mands didn't answer him at first, just sat there. Mark stood there for a moment as he placed his hands upon his hips as he was about to say something. "I'm not going..." She stated. Mark's heart sank to her words, but he didn't let it show. "Why not? You always go to the arena with me. Dave wanted to see you along with some of the other guys. They look forward to seeing you." Mark stated as he put his bag down upon the bed. He walked over and stood on the other side of Mands bed looking down to her back. "I heard what you said to John. Whoever told you isn't telling you the truth. JC's telling you the truth, he wasn't there. He was going to come to the locker room while you and Glen had your match to talk to me, but he must of changed his mind, cause he knows how you are. He never showed up. And you go and threaten him without even taking his explanation into consideration. Dad your letting your mind get ahead of you and not hearing the truth." Mark sat down as he heard every word his daughter said. She was wise sometimes, wiser than him and he was older.

"Then if John wasn't there, then who did this to you then Mands? I wanna know so they pay for hurting you." Mark said as she turned and looked to him through bruises, stitched up gash above her left eye and her right eye covered with a bandage. "I'm not going to tell you. All I know and remember I've told you. Could you picture JC doing this to me? That's like accusing Dave, Dad. Use your heart not your brain all the time, cause the heart is NEVER wrong." She said as she slowly stood up and placed her crutches under her arms, slowly hobbled over to the door as a knocked sounded upon it. Mark sighed as he shook his head and got to his feet, grabbed his gear as Mands opened the door. Glen and Dave stood on the other side. "Hey guys. Perfect timing." Mands commented. Glen lifted a brow to Mands tone as he entered the room. "Hello to you too Mands." Glen said as he looked to Mark. "Ready to get going?" Mark nodded as Mands sighed and didn't look to her father. "I'll see you later dad. Good luck in your match tonight." With that said Mands slowly walked off.

Glen looked to Mands leaving and then to Mark. "What just happened?" Mark sighed as he grabbed his cell phone and keycard, placing them in his pockets as they left the room. Dave walked off to catch up with Mands. "Mands and I having our first disagreement." Mark stated as he closed the room door and walked down to the elevators with Glen at his side. "About what? Don't tell me you confronted John?" Mark nodded as they walked up to the elevators, pushing a button to summon it. "In front of her?" Glen asked. Mark looked to him. "No she was in the room, but must of been listening." Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now what are you going to do?" Mark shrugged as the elevator doors opened. They both walked on and pushed the button for the lobby. "I don't know Glen. I'm just going to leave her be for now. Time to cool off and I'm going to think things over. Hopefully she'll talk to me later on when we get back here. Something isn't right with her and she isn't telling me. I don't know.." Glen placed a hand upon Mark's left shoulder. "Let it go for now. If she has something she wants you to know. Then she will tell you when she is ready to do so." Mark looked to Glen and nodded as the elevator stopped at the lobby, exiting the elevator headed out to the SUV rental and headed to the arena.

Dave had caught up with Mands before the elevator doors closed. Mands leaned against the back wall as the doors closed and Dave stood there with his bag in hand. "Wanna talk about it?" Dave asked as Mands shook her head a bit, "Not really Dave. But let me put it to you simply. My dad's over reacting to the whole thing. He should be worried about himself getting hurt, cause who did this to me is after him. But he doesn't get it.." Dave lifted a brow as his dark brown eyes looked to her. "The one who beat you is coming after your dad next? Does he know?" Mands shook her head. "I told him what the attacker told me to tell him, but I don't think he was listening at that moment." Dave nodded gently as he moved over and stood next to Mands. "What did they tell you?" Mands sighed and looked up to Dave through the bruises, and swelling.

"They said and I quote, 'Tell your father to leave my wife alone or pay the consequences for his actions, which you will be, one piece at a time.'" Dave's eyes narrowed as he turned and faced the front of the elevator as the doors opened. Mands slowly hobbled out behind Dave. "Dave you alright?" Dave nodded. "Yea I am..." Mands followed Dave out to his rented Escalade. Dave stopped and looked to me. "Mands I know you probably did tell your dad you weren't going to the arena, but I want you to ride with me. You and I have to talk." Mands looked to Dave and then gently nodded. "Alright. Whatever's on your mind Dave, has got you thinking." Dave nodded as Mands made her way around to the passenger side, Dave unlocked the doors, both climbed in and headed off to the arena.

**Chapter 17**

Dave drove as Mands and him talked. "Those words you told me got me thinking. I swore I heard someone in the locker room talking to someone else and I heard those exact same words." Mands turned in her seat a bit as Dave spoke. "Who said them Dave?" Dave pulled into the parking garage under the arena, after getting through the fans and everything, parking and turning the vehicle off. We both climbed out and Dave grabbed his gear as we made our way into the arena. "I couldn't help but keep listening, so I stopped and hid and you're never going to believe who it was." Mands slowly made it up the stairs to the door as Dave opened it and held it open for her. Mands hobbled inside as Dave walked through the door. "Who?" Mands asked as Dave walked along beside her as they continued. "Randy Orton said that to whomever he was talking to on his cell phone." She nodded a bit as she stopped dead in her tracks. Dave stopped and looked to me. "Mands what's wrong?" "You said Randy Orton said that to someone who he was talking to on his cell phone?" Dave nodded. "Was his hand wrapped up in a white bandage when you saw him?" Dave nodded once again. "Yea it was, the right one. How did you know that?" Mands took a few steps towards Dave. "Because I'm the reason why his hand is bandaged." Dave looked to me oddly as he was a bit confused. "Come on let's go to your locker room and I will explain everything. Then I will tell you how we are going to handle this." Dave nodded as he led the way to his locker room.

Dave opened his locker room door and placed his gear down nearby. Mands slowly hobbled in as Dave closed the door. "Now what's this all about Mands. How did you know about Orton's hand?" Dave asked. Mands sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "You know what happen last night right?" Dave nodded. "Yea your dad called me and told me, while he was at the hospital waiting for you." Mands was a bit hesitant with her words, then finally got her thoughts together and looked to Dave. "Orton's the one who did this to me." Mands saw concern to pure anger change upon Dave's face in no time flat. "He what?" She nods as her eyes diverted away to the floor.

"I was in my Dad's locker room watching his match. I was sort of in a daze because of my pain meds. I heard a knock upon the locker room door, thinking it was John. I never thought it would be Orton. I opened it up and there he stood. Edge popped out of no where and grabbed me. I struggled as I was dragged back into the locker room. Orton threatened my father through me, like I told you before. He pulled a set of brass knucks out, beat me as you can see the end result. I bit him and Edge. So they both have something from it." She sighs a bit as Dave listened to every word. He could feel his blood boiling. "Does your Dad know about this?" Shaking her head. "No he doesn't. JC and you are the only two. I made JC swear not to tell him. You either Dave. I can handle this." Dave shook his head. "No you can't Mands. You got to tell your father. He might be in trouble. You don't know what Orton and Copeland are capable of."

Slowly getting to her feet and adjusting her crutches a bit. "They don't know what I'm capable of either Dave. I'm a U.S. soldier. Mess with one, we never forget it." Dave nodded. "That I understand, but this isn't combat Mands. This is Orton and Copeland we are dealing with here. What do you plan to do?" She shrugged a bit. "I haven't figured that part out yet. But I do know who he was talking to when you saw him." Dave looked to her funny. "Who?" Sighing a bit as she looked to Dave. "My mother." Dave's jaw dropped a bit in shock. Nodding a bit. "Yes my mother. That's his new wife. If you didn't know that. The day I found out who my father really was... Was the day I found out that Randy Orton was my step-father.." She shivers a bit to those words. Dave chuckles a bit. "Now that's a scary thought. But what does your Mom have to do with what happen?" She shrugs a bit. "I don't know. That's what I have to figure out before my dad ends up hurt for the wrong damn reasons or worse." Dave took a step forward and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't you worry. Your Dad can handle himself. But if you need help let me know, I'm up for kicking ass anytime." She nodded as she smiled to him. "Thanks Dave, means a lot to me. Just don't mention any of this to my dad or Glen. They'll spazz." Dave chuckled to Mands' choice of words. "Secret's safe with me." She nodded as Dave removed his hand and bent over to his bag and grabbed his wrestling gear. "If you'll excuse me, I have a match to prepare for." Mands nodded as she left Dave to his preparations.

Walking down the hallway as she was nearly ran over by a couple of guys, not watching where they were going. Hugging the wall was the only way to avoid getting hurt. Sighing as she made her way down the hallway and stopped as her eyes narrowed at someone, coming out of Mark's locker room. Gritting her teeth and going white knuckled with her grip upon her crutches, her eyes caught the sight of her mother, Deana, walking out. She had a smug look on her face as she adjusted her short, jean skirt. Moving back a bit before she was noticed, Mands felt her blood boil. Leaning against the wall as her mother sauntered her way down the hallway. "I see the tramp has returned." Mands commented as Deana stopped in her tracks, quickly turning around to face her daughter. She snickered a bit. "No I haven't. Just looking for Randy." Deana took a few steps forward as Mands stood up from the wall. "You were looking in the wrong locker room mom. Randy isn't even in this hallway. That locker room you just came out of was my father's. And if and I mean IF you hurt him or anything. I will hunt your ass down and I don't care if your part my flesh and blood..." Mands moved up and stood up in her mother's face. "I will hurt you beyond what you think I can do." Deana scoffed at the minor threat. "Better watch what you say to your mother.

If you think what your father did to you last night was bad. You haven't seen nothing yet." She commented as she placed her right hand under Mands' chin.

Mands pulled out of her mother's grip. "Randy's not my father. I have only one father and he's my blood father. Not an asshole like Randy and will fuck anything that is willing to open up when beckoned too." Mands retorted. Deana gritted her teeth as she leaned back and was about to back hand her daughter, when her hand was caught in Mands' grip. "Don't try it. Because you know I will hurt you ten fold." Mands threatened as she let go of her mother's hand. "You stay away from my father or you will have me and some of the guys in the federation to deal with." Deana growled. "Don't threaten me!" She yelled in Mands face. Mands snorted as she backed away. "Not a threat.. It's a promise. Now be gone before you get hurt." With that said, Mands turned and walked off. Deana crossed her arms over her chest as she jumped to a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Hey hun. I heard you were looking for me." Deana smiled brightly upon hearing Randy's voice within her ear. "Yea I was baby... I have some news you might want to hear..." Deana said softly. Randy lifted his head up from her ear, turning Deana around to face him as a look of concern came across his face. "What's wrong? Jacob okay?" She nodded to him. "Jacob's fine. He's staying with my parents for a few days. But I do have some news that might be a shock..."

Deana placed her hands upon Randy's shoulders. "Don't leave me guessing baby. Tell me.." Randy said as he placed his hands upon her hips. Deana wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we go somewhere private and talk." Randy nodded as he led her to his locker room.

**Chapter 18**

Mands sighed as she walked up to her dad's locker room door as a lot of pounding and yelling could be heard from inside. Standing there listening, it stopped her from even touching the door knob. Afraid to even step in, sounded like someone really pissed off her father. Glen came walking down the hallway and up to Mands. "What's going on?" Glen asked as he walked up. Mands looked to Glen as he approached. "I don't know. I walked up to the door and that's what I've been hearing. But I might have a clue." Glen looked at her curiously and concern. Mands pulled him off to the side and told him what happen and who she saw come out of his locker room. Glen sighed and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding?" Glen asked. Mands shook her head. "She either told him something that he didn't want to hear or something else happened that I haven't been told. I'm afraid to go into that locker room Glen and be a victim not the solution. Not after having the argument earlier with him." Glen placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I think you're the only one that can stop him, Mands. No matter how mad he gets, he will never ever hurt you. He's your father." Glen explained. Mands sighed and nodded to him. "You're right, I better get in there before he hurts himself." Glen lowered his hand from her shoulder. "If you need me, you know the cell phone number. I will be in my locker room." Mands nodded as Glen walked off.

Mands approached the locker room door as the noises, slamming and such slowly diminished. Slowly placing her hand upon the door handle and turning, it was hard to open at first, but pushing her way in, the door finally opened. It had a tipped over chair in front of it. Mands slid herself inside to a destroyed locker room. Furniture turned over, holes in the wall. Papers and broken glass everywhere. Mands swallowed hard as she saw blood upon some broken mirror upon the floor and wall that was adjacent to the door. Quickly moving upon her crutches through the mess. "Dad.. Where are you? Say something.." She said as she moved through the locker room. Stopping as she heard sobs from the back of the locker room, following those sobs led her to her father, kneeling in the corner of the shower. His head was lowered and hiding within his hands as he faced the wall. His back was to her. His body was shaking. He was dressed in his ring attire except for his shirt, which hung around his waist. Mands felt frozen to the floor, couldn't get herself to move to comfort her father. Hearing his sobs, just broke her heart and killed her inside, who would hurt such a gentle man? She knew who, but why was the question. Finally feeling herself move, placing her crutches to the side up against a nearby wall as she slowly hobbled over to her sobbing father and stopped a few feet away. "Dad..." Mark jumped as he heard the only voice he thought he wouldn't be hearing the rest of the night. He tried to hide his tears as he slowly spoke. "Mands...I thought.. You weren't coming tonight..." He spoke between sobs. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she spoke once again. "I came with Dave. Him and I had a long talk.. You alright? What happen?" She questioned as she slowly moved towards him cautiously.

Mark was trying to get a hold of himself as he wanted to explain what happen to her, but he just couldn't at the moment. Mands slowly sunk to the floor the best she could as her braces bent to let her kneel down. Placing a hand upon her father's shaking shoulder. Mark jumped to her touch as he placed a bloody hand upon the wall in front of him. "You.. Shouldn't see me like this.." Mark softly spoke. Mands sighed as she began to gently rub his back, "Doesn't make you any less of a father to show emotion in front of his daughter. Your human." Mark swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he heard his daughter's words. Slowly moving upon his knees as he leaned into his daughter, placing his forehead against her shoulder, Mands wrapped her arms around him the best she could as he sobbed into her black t-shirt. Mands sighed as he rubbed his back trying to sooth him, as she hoped to get answers to what happen.

Mark moved his hand off the wall, leaving a bloody hand print behind as he grasped Mands' shirt as he finally got himself together. Mands reached into her back jean pocket, pulling out a bandana and letting her father use it. After finally getting him calm enough to talk, Mands couldn't help but ask again. "Dad what happen? What got you upset this much?..." Mark slowly looked into his daughter's eyes with his puffy, blood shot ones. "Your.. Mother..." He grumbled out. Mands eyes narrowed as she realized the markings upon her father's face.

Slowly leaning her right hand up and cupping her dad's chin gently within it and looking to his face. Bruises were upon his face along with a cut along his right cheek. "Dad, your holding back. What happen?" Mark sighed as Mands removed her t-shirt to just being in her sports bra and placed it against the cut upon her dad's face. He winced as Mands sighed. "Sorry." He nodded as he continued. "A knock sounded upon my locker room door, I thought it was Glen. So thinking nothing of it, I just opened it. There stood your mother. I was shocked to see her of all people. She wanted to talk, so I let her in, not thinking nothing of it." Mark lowered his head a bit as Mands kept the shirt upon the cut to stop the bleeding as she scooted closer to her father. "Then what happen dad?" Mark sighed as he continued with his explanation. "We sat down to talk. She said she had something to tell me. So I got up and sat in a chair instead of next to her, she was trying to get cuddly with me. I couldn't stand it and it made me feel uncomfortable. Then she went on to tell me she was pregnant once again and it was mine..." Mands felt her heart skip a beat and then anger ran through her body, but let her father continue. "I went into total shock. I knew it wasn't true. How could it be mine, when I haven't been with her. But she went on and on about me taking responsibility for it, etc, etc. Then I flew off the handle at her. Told her to get out of my locker room. She got scared as I opened the locker room door. She tried to come onto me once again and I didn't take her advances. As she walked out, Adam was walking by and must of heard your mother crying and sobbing about me rejecting her and the baby. I was about to slam the door shut, when Adam slid in and him and I went at it. Next thing I knew it a knife was pulled and that's how the slice on my face occurred. I finally threw Adam out of my locker room and got the door closed. I went nuts on the room as you can see."

Mands felt her blood boil to what happen as her dad wrapped his arms around her, laying his forehead upon her shoulder once again. "Alright Dad. I believe you, and I know this is all not true." Slowly getting him to his feet, then to her own, Mands got Mark over to the couch, after getting it upright once again and told him to hold the shirt to his face. Grabbing a nearby water bottle and handed it to him, she patted his shoulder. "Now you stay here, let nobody in the locker room. I will be right back. I'm going to get Tony to take a look at your face and hands. I will be right back, call the cell if you need anything." Mark sighed as he drank some water and nodded. Mands kissed his forehead gently and patted his shoulder as she left the locker room.

**Chapter 19**

Mands closed the locker room door and sighed heavley as she realized she had no shirt just her sports bra on and no crutches. Seeing John and Dave walking down the hallway and noticed Mands standing there staring out into nothingness with no shirt on caught their attention. They walked up as JC place a hand upon her shoulder. Jumping as she shook her head, blood upon her hands also gave them an alert. "Mands you alright? Where's your shirt?" Dave asked. Mands looked to them both. "Huh?.. Oh my dad has it.." Mands slowly started to walk off with a bit of a hobble in her step. Dave and John followed. "Everything alright?" John asked. Mands stopped as she knew she was away from her dad's locker room door. Turning and facing them as she looked to them both. "Nope. The shit has hit the fan guys. Randy Orton and Adam Copeland are now official bounties, along with my mother." Dave and John looked to one another and then to me a bit confused. "What happen?" John asked. I explained everything to them, like my dad did to me.

Dave pounded his fist into his other hand as JC shook his head as he cracked his knuckles. "They're both toast." Dave said. John nodded as he looked to Mands. "Where are they?" She shrugged as she released a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Last time I knew it and saw my mother, was in the hallway. I gave her a few choice words, before I saw my father. I saw her coming out of his locker room. I knew she was up too no good. But to hurt my dad the way they did, physically, emotionally, and gotten into his head. I never knew it could be done until now... I.. I don't know what to do.." John and Dave both took a step forward as John wrapped his arms around her gently. Mands leaned into his bare chest, his baseball jersey over his shoulder. "Calm down Mands. You've got us. Let us handle Rated RKO. You take care of your dad." She sighed and nodded as she looked up to John and then to Dave. "I appreciate you making sure they get what they deserve." Dave placed a hand upon Mands' shoulder. "Don't you worry, they'll get what they deserve." John lifted his hand up and slid the jersey off his shoulder of the Diamondbacks and placed it over Mands shoulders. "Take this, it's kind of cool back here." Mands slid her arms through it. "Thanks John. I'll give it back." He shook his head. "Take your time. I know where it is." I nodded and sighed as a yelling voice came from down the hallway.

Dave, John and Mands turned around to her mother trying to stop Randy from walking away. Randy looked like he was bound and determined to get somewhere as he stopped in front of Mark's locker room door and started pounding upon it. Mands stepped between John and Dave as she approached the two of them. "Can I damn help you?" She said, voice full of venom. Dave and John walked over to back her up. Randy turned his attention to Mands as Deana backed away a bit. "Yea I'm looking for your ole man. I want a piece of him NOW! He put his hands on my WIFE for the last damn time." Randy yelled as he gripped the front of the jersey. Dave and John stepped up as Mands hit Randy's hands away. "For one don't touch her. Two her father never touched your wife." John commented. Randy looked to John. "Stay out of this Cena. This is none of your damn business." John growled and went to take a step forward as Mands placed a hand upon his chest. "Hold on John." Mands looked to Randy as she spoke, narrowing her eyes. "For one Randy it's John and Dave's business. You've messed with family. MY FAMILY! Two.. My father has never touched your so called wife since they were in college, which was before either one of us was born."

Randy looked to Mands. "How do you know? You with him practically twenty four, seven?" Mands nodded. "Yes I have been. Either myself or someone else or he's busy working. It's called making a living, Randy. I know my father would never and I mean never touch another man's wife, especially yours. Cause yours is a double crossing slut." Next thing anybody knew it, Mands was on the floor with Deana upon her chest, hitting her in the face, pounding on her chest. Mands shoved her off as Randy pulled her back. Mands climbed to her feet and growled. "Keep her on a leash Orton. If I ever and I mean ever see her near my father again and telling him LIES. I will personally kill her." Randy looked over his shoulder to her like she was crazy. "What're you talking about?" He asked. Deana finally calmed down as Randy turned his attention back to Mands. "Oh she didn't tell you what happen hm?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "No.. Only thing she told me was that Mark raped her and she barely got out of his locker room. Adam helped her out. I was coming down to confront him." Mands laughed as she scoffed. "Well Randy you've been played literally." Randy looked to Mands. "What are you talking about?"

Mands sighed as she looked to him. "She's lying to you Randy. That would never happen and you know it. Yes my father and her had a relationship. But that was years ago. Nothing happened like that." Randy shook his head as he placed his hands upon his hips. "And you expect me to believe you? How do I know your telling me the truth?" Mands sighed. "You know what forget it... She told my father she was pregnant with his kid. And I know that's not the truth, because he's been with me ever since he took me out of the damn clinic. There are witnesses to that." Randy's jaw dropped as he went into shock. Mands nodded as Randy closed his eyes as his body shook. "Yea that's what I thought. She lied to you, my father and me. I told you both to stay away from my father. Adam went after him tonight for ALL the wrong damn reasons. You hurt an innocent man tonight and you, her and Adam will pay dearly. That's a god damn guarantee I will not let stand until it is served. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do." Mands turned around as Randy tried going for her. But Dave and John both jumped at the chance, Dave grabbed him around the throat. "Don't even think about it Orton. Trust me rethink it now." Randy choked as he heard Dave speak. He nodded as Dave let go. Randy coughed getting his air back as Deana helped get him to his feet, dragging him away without another word. Dave and John both snorted and walked off. "Looks like we've got some work for us tonight." John commented. Dave nodded as he breathed out his nose heavley, he had nothing to say as he kept on walking, with John in tow.

Mands got a hold of Tony and pulled him to the side and explained what happen. Tony nodded as he said he would be there as soon as he was done with Paul. Mands walked off slowly as a door opened as she walked by. "I thought I heard someone walking by." Mands jumped as Glen's voice caught her out of her thoughts. She sighed and looked to him. "Glen it's just you." Glen looked to her as he saw the blood upon her hands, and dripping down her face. "What happen?" He questioned. "I confronted Orton..." Was all she got out before Glen went to storm off. She placed a hand upon Glen's arm. "Whoa Big Man. It's being handled by Dave and John." Glen stopped as he sighed and looked to Mands. "Let me go. I'll kill'em both." Mands sighed and let him go. "Go ahead and do what needs to be done. But don't do nothing stupid Glen." Glen nodded and walked off. Mands sighed as she stopped in the so called cafeteria and grabbed a couple of bottles of cold water and a couple of sandwiches, knowing her dad needed to eat something and made her way back to his locker room.

**Chapter 20**

Mands slowly opened the locker room door and slid inside, shutting the door behind her. Mark sat upon the couch with his head leaning back with the shirt within his hands, sitting in his lap. The bleeding from the deep scratch upon his face stopped. He was napping a bit as Mands walked over and placed the bottles of water and sandwiches upon the table next to the couch. Mark slowly stirred as he slowly opened his eyes as his right was a bit shut cause of a bruise starting to swell. "When did you sneak in?" He gently spoke. Mands stopped in her foot steps and walked over and sat down, after grabbing his bag and placing his scattered gear in it. "Just a few minutes ago. I got you something to eat, if you were hungry. Tony will be here in a bit, he was just finishing up with Paul." Mark yawned a bit as he nodded and grabbed one of the sandwiches, unwrapping and digging into it. Slowly getting to her feet and cleaning up the mess in the room, placing furniture back upright. "How you feeling Dad?" She asked as she finished and looked to him. He was finishing up the second sandwich. He nodded a bit. "Alright..." He narrowed his eyes as he saw the jersey on me and then the fresh blood that was dried upon my lip and cut above my right eye. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to me, placing his hand under her chin and making Mands look at him. "What happen?" He asked. Mands looked to him and sighed. "Randy came looking for you with Deana at his heels."

Mark sighed and shook his head. "You went after Orton? Mands you shouldn't have.." I shook my head. "This isn't Orton. Deana did... After I caught her lying once again. Tried to tell Randy but he's too stupid to figure it out." Mark shook his head and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Mands gently, Mands doing the same to him. Mark didn't want to let his daughter go as Mands slowly pulled back from the hug. "Don't worry Dad. He's being handled along with Copeland." Mark looked to me as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Mands was about to say something as a knock upon the door sounded.

Mark lowered his arms as he went to go for the door. Mands placed a hand upon his forearm. "Go take a seat dad. I'll get it. It's Tony." Mark sighed and nodded as he walked over and sat upon the couch as Mands walked over, opening the door to Tony on the other side. Letting him in, Tony walked over and took a look at Mark, after placing his medical bag down upon the floor. "Thanks for coming Tony." Mands commented as he nodded. "My pleasure." Tony said as he seated himself upon the coffee table in front of Mark and taking a look at him. Mands finished cleaning up the room. Tony finished as he stood up and looked to Mark. "You'll be fine with a few days of rest Mark. Just keep the bandages clean and dry for the next couple of days. If you need anything let me know." Mark nodded as he sighed, staring at his bandaged hands. "Thanks Tony." Mark said as Tony packed up his bag and nodded. "Sure thing." Tony looked to Mands. "Can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Mands nodded as they walked into the hallway. Mands looked to her Dad. "I'll be back in a minute dad." Mark nodded as he got to his feet and went to change into his regular clothes. Mands closed the door and looked to Tony. "What's on your mind Tony?" Tony looked to her. "I heard what happen. I'm sorry for all of this. But he'll be fine. Keep an eye on him for the next twenty four hours. He has a bit of a concussion. I can tell by the look in his eyes. If you need anything get a hold of me. You have my number right?" She nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yea I do. Thanks Tony." He patted her shoulder and nodded. "Sure thing." Tony walked off as Mands leaned her back against the wall, next to the locker room door, closing her eyes just for a moment.

The locker room door opened as Mark tapped her on the shoulder. Opening her eyes, she looked to him. "What's wrong Dad?" He motioned for her to come inside for a moment. He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and his work boots without a shirt. "I think you're going to want to see this." He said as Mands slowly walked into the room. Mark closed the door behind her and pointed to the monitor that was on in the room. Mands seated herself as Mark packed up the rest of his gear and placed the crutches near his daughter to use. The monitor showed Dave, John and Glen standing over a bloody, beaten, pulverized Randy Orton and Edge in the middle of the ring. Mands shook her head as Mark sat down next to her. Mands leaned against his side and sighed. "Didn't I tell you it would be handled?" She commented. Mark nodded as he spoke. "You were right, and about JC too."

Mands slowly sat up and looked to her father. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned. Mark sighed as he placed his hand upon the jersey and shook it a bit. "You were right earlier about John." Mands looked down to the jersey and then back up to her father. "Oh.. No need to apologize Dad, you were just protecting me that's all." Mark sighed and lowered his hand from the jersey. "Yes I do need to apologize. I acted like a horse's ass. You were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry Mands. I will talk to JC myself." Mands looked up to her father and smiled gently to him, leaning forward as she kissed his left cheek. "I except your apology. You talk to JC when your ready. Just don't act like such a tough guy around him. He's afraid of you as it is already, no need to make it worse on him." Mark looked to Mands. "Do I really have too? I like making him quake in his shoes." Mands sighs a bit. "Daddy.. Just take the edge off a bit. He has a hard enough time as is with you trying to get him to like him." Mark chuckled a bit. "But I don't like him Mands." Mands lifted a brow a bit. "Why don't you like him Dad? You got to get to know him. He's a sweet guy. I swear he's a clone of you, with less attitude and a bit more hyperness." Mark chuckled and sighed. "Alright, I'll try harder. I can see you are starting to like him." Mands was about to say something, but kept quiet.

Mark chuckled as he slowly stood to his feet. "I can see how you are around him Mands. No need to hide it with me around anymore. Like I said I will have a talk with him. A man to man type talk." Mands sighs as she slowly climbs to her feet, placing her crutches, slowly hobbling to the locker room door. "Just don't intimidate him." Mark grabbed his bag and walked over, holding open the door as Mands walked out. "I don't intimidate him.. Do I?" He questioned as he walked out of the locker room, walking side by side with his daughter to the parking garage to head back to the hotel. Mands nods as she spoke. "You intimidate everybody Dad. You just don't know it that's all. Just how you are." Mark shrugs as he holds open the door to head out to the garage. Mands chuckles as they head to her dad's rented SUV and head back to the hotel.

**Chapter 21**

Next few weeks, found things quiet on the road. John and Mark still didn't have that talk yet. Mands sat in her dad's locker room with the door open, while he was out in the ring with Glen performing. She was watching the monitor, not really paying attention to who stood in the doorway. Turning her attention away from the monitor, from Glen and Mark celebrating their victory over their opponents, jumping to her feet quickly, balling her fists as she growled. "What do you want?" Randy and Deana stood in the doorway of the locker room. Randy leaned against the door frame with smug look upon his face, Deana practically was hanging off him. "Well I'm waiting.." Mands said as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting impatiently. Randy lifted his brow to her. "Temper, temper.." He commented. Mands rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." Deana narrowed her eyes. "Respect your father Amanda." Mands cringed at the usage of her real name by her so called mother. "He's not my father and don't use my real name. I hate it." Deana snorted as she stepped around Randy and stood in front of him, with one of her hands behind her back.

Mands was getting a bit annoyed by these two. "Speak your minds and move along I want nothing to do with either one of you." Deana brought her other hand into view with something within it. "This look familiar?" She asked as it was tossed to my feet. I looked to the material at my feet and slowly bent down and picked it up. I took it into my hands and opened it up in front of me, it was John's favorite baseball jersey she had bought for him. His Red Sox Carlton Fisk jersey. Mands lowered the jersey and narrowed her eyes as she looked to Deana. "It's John's baseball jersey. What are you doing with it?" Deana crossed her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't you like to know hm?" Mands nodded as she held the jersey in her left hand and took a few steps forward and asked once again. "Answer me Mom. What are you doing with John's jersey?" Deana slowly turned around and walked off as Randy followed out of the doorway. Mands growled and jogged over to the doorway as she was about to yell at them both, they were no where to be seen.

Mands growled in frustration as Mark came walking down the hallway and stopped as he approached the locker room. Mands was leaning against the door frame, holding John's Red Sox jersey in her hands for dear life. Mark placed his hands upon her shoulders, feeling her jump as she looked to him, looking a bit hurt. "Mands what's wrong?" He asked. Mands swallowed hard. "Randy...Mom... were here..."

Mark growled a bit under his breath and lowered his hands from her shoulders as he looked up and down the hallways for them. "Where are they?" Mands shrugged. "I don't know. They just walked away a moment ago and disappeared, that's when you came over." Mark rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the locker room, after Mands turned around and slowly walked back inside. Mark closed the door as Mands plopped herself upon the couch. "What did they want?" He asked as he sat down and untied his wrestling boots so he could get ready for a shower.

Mands was sitting there staring at the jersey in her hands. "I..I don't know.. Mom had this in her hands... She tossed it to me.. Asked her why she had it..." Mark slowly lifted his head up and got to his bare feet.

He sat down next to Mands upon the couch and sighed. "Gave you what and told you what Mands..." He hated to ask, but he needed to know. Mands looked up and slowly opened the jersey and showed him. She didn't realize the blood upon it until now. She closed her eyes as Mark took the jersey from her hands. He recognized it anywhere. It was the jersey Mands gave John for a birthday gift. He never went anywhere without it. "Gave me his jersey.. I questioned why she had it.. Only thing she had to say was... 'Wouldn't you like to know hm?..' Then they both just walked off. Like nothing happened.. My pokey ass got to moving too late to catch them to question them more. It's like they disappeared into thin air. That's when.. You came walking over." Mands ran a hand through her hair with her eyes still closed. Mark realized the blood on the jersey and sighed as he lowered it to his lap. "Don't worry Mands. I bet John's fine and they are just trying to get you going. They love to fuck with you." Mands slowly stood to her feet and shook her head. "I don't think so Dad. He's never without that jersey. Everybody knows that, plus I haven't seen him in two days." She stopped in her foot steps, turned and looked to her dad. "Have you?"

Mark stood to his feet, holding the jersey in one hand, running his hand through his hair with the other. "No I haven't. Usually he comes around before his matches doesn't he?" Mands nodded as a knock came upon the locker room. Mark sighed as he walked over. Mands took the jersey from her dad's hands and walked over to the couch and sat down, not wanting to let go of the jersey.

Mark watched his daughter and then was taken out of his thoughts by another knock on the door once again. Grasping the knob, Mark opened the door and saw Vince standing on the other side. Vince looked to Mark. "Hey Mark. I hope I haven't interrupted anything?" Vince asked. Mark shook his head as he opened up the door wider. "No you haven't. Mands and I were just talking. What's up Vince?" Mark asked. Vince sighed as he looked to Mark. "I came to see you and Amanda. Can I come in for a moment?" Mark nodded as he motioned for Vince to come in. Mands slowly stood to her feet as Vince walked in. "Hello . What can we do for you?" Mands asked. Mark closed the door as Vince walked in. Vince looked to Mark and then to Mands as he spoke. "I was hoping either one of you could help me locate the where abouts of one John Cena. He hasn't been seen in two days. Thought maybe you knew where he was. Not like him to go missing without any word." Mark shook his head. "I haven't seen him. Mands and I were just talking about that." Vince looked to Mark as he spoke and nodded.

"I haven't seen him either. But you're right, not like him to go missing without any word." Mands added as Vince shook his head. "If he turns up or if you know anything, please let me know." Mands nodded as she looked to her dad. Mark caught the look as he opened the door. Vince walked out as Mark spoke. "Piece of advice Vince. Ask Randy of his where abouts." Vince stopped in his foot steps and looked to Mark. "Randy has been suspended for two weeks Mark. He isn't around, that I know of." Mark shook his head. "Well he made his presence known with his wife to my daughter just a couple of minutes ago." Vince lifted a brow to this piece of information. "Is that so?" Mands walked over and nodded. "Yes it is. Stood practically where you are. Handed me this." She brought the jersey into Vince's view.

Vince took the jersey from her for a moment and opened it and looked it over. He saw it and sighed, handing it back. "What did they say to you Mands?" Vince asked. Mands shook her head. "Nothing. They wouldn't give up the information ." Vince nodded as he sighed. "Alright I will question him. Thanks for the information Mark and Mands. I will keep you informed." Mands took the jersey back as she walked off. Mark nodded to Vince. "Much appreciated Vince." Vince nodded as he walked off. Mark closed the door as Mands sunk onto the couch, holding the bloody jersey close to her body. Mark sighed as he stood there for a moment. "Don't worry Mands. He's tough and will be found." Mands nodded a bit. "I..I know.." Her voice stammered a bit. Mark slowly walked over and sat down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and cuddled into him, Mark just held her. She didn't cry or nothing, the shock was too much. Mark leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "No worries Mands. He will be found I promise." Mands sighed as she pulled her head up from her father's chest.

"I hope so dad. I swear I'll kill them myself, if John's terribly hurt." Mark nods as he unwraps his arms from around his daughter. "I know... Let me shower and change. We'll head back to the hotel for a quiet night, just the two of us hm?" Mark rubbed her upper arms gently. Mands nodded as she sighed. Mark got to his feet, grabbed some clothes and headed to shower and change to head back to the hotel.

**Chapter 22**

Mark sighed as he walked into the arena, carrying his gear with him. He was alone, Mands wanted to stay back at the hotel and sleep. Mark was growing concern for his daughter ever since John went missing over two weeks ago. But he wasn't going to argue with an adult either, but he was there to support her. Mark slowly made his way down to his locker room as someone caught his attention. "Hey Mark." Mark stopped in his foot steps as Glen came walking down the hallway with his gear in tow. Mark leaned against the doorway of his open locker room door as he tossed his bag inside. Glen walked up and looked to him. "I was hoping to catch you before now..." Glen looked concerned to his best friend as Mark yawned and ran a hand through his hair and looked to Glen. "What's on your mind Glen?" Mark asked. Glen got his thoughts together and spoke. "I was hoping we could go over the match quickly." Mark nodded a bit. "Yea sure. Can do it now, if you got time?" Glen nodded as Mark stood up to his feet and walked inside with Glen in tow. Glen closed the door and seated himself upon a nearby steel folding chair. Mark made himself comfortable upon the leather couch, outstretching his legs. Glen put his bag down near the door.

"I see your alone again tonight. How's Mands doing?" Glen couldn't help but ask. Mark sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "She's doing alright. Not sleeping at night still. Between not knowing where John is and those war nightmares, it's been tough." Glen nods a bit. "How are you holding up?" Mark lifted his head up and swung his feet to the floor as he untied his work boots and kicked them off. "I'm hanging in there. What's with the questions Glen?" Mark looked to him. "The guys and I are starting to worry about the both of you. Especially Vince with your in ring performance. You almost messed up an old school move you been doing a long time." Mark sighed a bit. "So I bobbled a bit. Not everybody's perfect Glen. I'm ready for tonight's match. We're going to be carrying both sets of tag titles. You just wait." Glen nods a bit. "Alright I'll take your word for it. Just making sure that's all." Mark nods as he gets to his feet and stretches a bit. "Don't worry Glen. Things will work out in the end. That's what I keep telling Mands, but I'm starting to worry though..." Glen looked to Mark concerned. "What do you mean?" Sighing a bit. "What I mean is. She sits up half the night planning things, trying to figure everything out. It frustrates the shit out of me that there's nothing I can do to help my daughter out, but sit back and support her the best I can. To me, that's not enough. I would LOVE to wrap my hands around Orton's neck and make him talk."

Glen stood to his feet and walked over to Mark, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "We all feel your frustrations Mark. Your not alone."

Mark looked to Glen through tired eyes. "I know. But you guys don't hear her waking up almost every night screaming and such from her nightmares. Christ the other night she came after me, cause she was stuck in her nightmare, thinking I was an enemy over in Iraq. She snapped out of it and realized it was me. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm running out of options here." Glen lowered his hand and sighs a bit. "Why don't you two head home for awhile. Sounds like you two need it." Mark looked to Glen. "No way. I'm not giving up the titles. We're going to have double gold after tonight. This is what's keeping me going and my daughter. I think being on the road, is helping her. Being around the guys and everything." Glen nods a bit. "Alright just a suggestion." Mark lifted his left hand up and placed it upon Glen's shoulder. "You worry too much." Glen chuckles a bit. "I know I've been around you too much." Narrowing his eyes to Glen. "What's that suppose to mean?" Glen looks away. "Nothing..." Mark smacks Glen in the back of the head jokingly. "Get out of my locker room and be ready for the match." Glen rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed his bag and headed to his locker room.

Slowly opening the hotel room door quietly in case Mands was sleeping, Mark carried his bag in one hand, one Tag Team title in the other hand and the other title over his shoulder. He promised double gold and that was fulfilled. Putting his bag down to the side as he walked into the living room, seeing Mands sitting up watching TV. They were staying in a suite instead of a normal room. "Good to see you up." Mark commented as he kicked off his work boots. Mands looked from the TV to her Dad as she slowly climbed to her feet and walked over, hugging him gently. "Been up for awhile now. How was work?" She asked as the hug was released. Mark lifted both titles into her view, one in each hand. "It was great."

Mands smiled broadly as she admired the titles. "I would say so. I'm surprised you're not out with Glen celebrating." Mark chuckled a bit as Mands grabbed the heavy title belts and placed them to the side. "I took a rain check, I'm kind of tired anyways. Plus he hooked up with some lady to go do his own celebrating. If you get what I mean." Mands shook her head and sighs. "A lady fan I assume." Mark nods as he empty his jean pockets. "You got it. I told him to be careful, but I don't think he'll listen to me." Mands giggled a bit as Mark looked to her. "I haven't heard that in a while, someone's in a good mood tonight." Mands sighed a bit. "Yes a little. I didn't wake up from one nightmare. Knock on wood." Mark looked to her. "That's good news." Mands nodded a bit as she sat herself upon the couch once again, Mark joining her. Mands grabbed the remote as Mark closed his eyes and out stretched his legs and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Why don't you go and shower dad. I'll get us something to eat." Mark opened his eyes and looked to Mands. "I will in a minute. Just want to relax a bit." She nods a bit as she rummaged through her backpack and placed her lap top upon the coffee table letting it warm up. "Oh yea the guys were asking about you. I told them you were too tired for the arena tonight. You'll go to the arena in the next city." Mark commented.

Mands nodded as she looked to her dad. "Thanks dad. I appreciate you covering for me." Mark sighed a bit as he places a hand upon Mands shoulder. "You sure your alright?" He asked. Mands nodded a bit. "Yea I just really miss John, that's all." Mark squeezed her shoulder gently, but firmly. "You really like him don't you?" Mands looked to her dad and nodded. "Yes I do dad. I've fallen in love with him. I just haven't told you cause I know how you are with him." Mark sighs a bit and removes his hand from her shoulder. "I knew you loved him Mands, plus I knew you would tell me on your own about it. You're an adult, I respect you for your decisions, I can't change that, but I sure in hell can protect you like a father should." Mands chuckles and nods. "Yes I know. The whole company knows. That's why John and I had kept our relationship a secret from you. I swear we were gonna tell you about it. We just didn't know when. Maybe he was gonna when you two had that talk, I don't know." Mark nods a bit as he placed his feet to the floor and placed his elbows upon his knees.

"Mands no need for explanation. Just as long as your happy, I'm happy." Mands smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad. "Thanks dad. That means so much to me." Mark wrapped his arms around his daughter gently and held her for some time, then released her as she went to work on her computer. "I'm gonna shower then we'll get some dinner." He commented as he stood to his feet and headed for his shower. Mands nodded a bit. "Sounds good. Take your time though. No rushing for me dad." Mark chuckled. "I don't rush anyways." Closing the bathroom door and getting a shower and a change of clothes in.

Mark and Mands ended up eating down at the restaurant in the hotel. Sitting in a booth in the back, so it would just be the two of them. Finishing up their meal as Mark's cell phone rang. Mark rummaged through his jean pocket and grabbed it and answered it. "This better be good.." He grumbled to whoever was on the other end. Mands chuckled as she shook her head to her dad's phone manners. Mark growled and closed his phone quickly and placed it upon the table. Mands lifted a brow and looked to her dad. "Something the matter?" Mark didn't say anything as he paid the bill and got to his feet and started walking out. Mands quickly got to her feet and chased after her dad. "Dad what's wrong?" She asked, fear started to fall over her body as her dad walked out of the hotel and stopped as he stood out front and looked around, like he was looking for something or someone. Mands followed and stopped as she approached him. "Dad what is going on?" "That phone call.. was Deana.." Mands felt her blood boil to the name of her mother as she placed a hand upon her dad's forearm. "What did she want?" "She wants to talk to me in private. She stated a cab would be here to pick me up. Take me who knows where to talk, just the two of us." Mands sighed. "And your going? Are you nuts? Dad your going to end up hurt or worse..." Mark sighed and turned and looked to Mands. "This might lead us to JC. I'm thinking of him and your happiness Mands." Mands looked into her father's eyes, hers welling up with tears. "What happens if it's a trap dad? I don't need to lose you too." Mark shook his head. "You won't I promise. Now go back inside and up to the room. Please do as I say." Mands sighs and nods. "Call me if you need me." Mark nods as a cab pulled up. Mands backed away and head inside like her Dad told her too. Mark climbed into the cab, as it pulled away from the curb and took off to an unknown destination.

Mands stopped and watched as the cab pulled away with her dad in it. Shaking her head, headed upstairs. She didn't head back to the room, she went to Glen's room, pounding on the door. He wasn't in. She sighed and moved a long, thinking. Then it dawned on her, Dave's room was on the same floor a few doors down. Making her way to his room and pounding on the door. A voice sounded as Mands moved to the side as the door opened. Dave stood in the doorway in just a pair of tight black jeans. "Mands.. " Poking his head out into the hallway. Mands moved into Dave's view. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Dave shook his head as a few voices sounded from his room. It was a few of the guys. "No you didn't interrupt anything. A few of the guys and I were playing cards. What's wrong?" He asked. Mands sighed. "It's not good Dave. It's my Dad..." Dave looked to her concern and motioned for her to come in. Mands slowly stepped into Dave's room as he closed the door. Paul(HHH), Glen, JBL and Chris Jericho were sitting around playing cards like Dave said.

Dave led me into the bedroom as he told the guys to deal him out of this hand. Glen saw me as he stood up and excused himself from the game and followed. Dave closed the door as Mands stood staring out the window into the darkness. "What's going on?" Glen asked. Dave shrugged as they both looked to Mands. "What's wrong Mands?" Dave asked. Mands slowly turned and faced both Glen and Dave.

"It's my dad. He got a call from my mom, while we were finishing up dinner.." Glen and Dave both got on their toes as Mands continued. "I followed him out to the front of the hotel.. That's when he told me he was going to meet her and talk to her. A cab was sent to pick him up. I don't know where he went or if this is a set up or not. But he went because he thought he could get information on JC... I got a bad feeling about this.." Glen sighed as Dave spoke. "If we knew where he went I would go and get him, but there isn't much we can do until he returns. Just hope he does." Mands lowered her head and nods a bit. Glen and Dave both walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Mands. He's tough. He can handle himself." Glen stated. Mands looked up to the two of them. "I know he can. I just don't want him ending up like me or worse." Glen and Dave both nodded in agreement. "Well you can stay here until he returns if you like." Dave stated as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened to head back out to the card game. Mands shook her head. "No I'm going downstairs to wait up for him, after I make a few phone calls first." Dave nodded as he exited the room. Glen looked to Mands. "Want me to go with you?" Mands looked to Glen and shook her head. "No but will you be in your room later?" Glen nodded. "I was going to play one more hand then head that way anyways. Be there in like twenty minutes." Mands nodded as she walked out. "I'll be stopping by." Glen nodded as Mands left the room entirely.

**Chapter 23**

Mands slowly walked out of the hotel room in a pair of blue jean shorts, down past her knees, and a black OCC Choppers t-shirt with John's Houston Astros baseball jersey over that. Walking bare foot as she hung up her cell phone and placed it in the back pocket of her shorts to head down stairs to wait up for her father. She tried to sleep but couldn't, just too worried about what could be happening or could of happened by now. Mands sighed as she adjusted her walking knee braces as she waited for the elevator. It was about 2am, her dad still wasn't back yet. Standing back up not really paying attention as she caught the door of the elevator opening. Not even a step was taken by her as her father fell forward and landed right on top of her, falling backwards to the floor. Trying to catch him didn't work, dead weight. Mands looked to him, he was a bloody, battered mess. Mands felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, as she slowly got out from under her father. Getting to her feet quickly as she dragged him by his hands, out of the way of the elevator doors. Getting down upon her knees to his side. He was laying upon his side not moving an inch, just his chest moving with each ragged breath he took. Mands moved his hair out of her view as she removed her jersey and then her t-shirt, placing the jersey back on. Using her shirt to stop the bleeding upon her dad's face. "Dad.. Dad.. Speak to me.." She spoke to him, trying to see if he would respond or not. Just a slight grunt was heard as she sighed heavley, at least he heard her. His jeans were torn on the knees and he was now shirtless. Bruises, scrapes riddled his back, chest and stomach. Mands got to her feet and jogged down to Glen's room and pounded on the door, leaving bloody fist prints upon the door.

Glen jumped as he heard pounding upon his hotel room door. Getting to his feet quickly, stubbing his toe upon his shoes along the way to the door. Opening the door he jumped back a bit, by the sight of Mands in a panic on the other side. "Glen help... It's.. It's Dad.." She got out finally as she ran back down the hallway to her dad's side. Glen poked his head out and saw Mark laying on the floor down the hallway. Glen grabbed a shirt and his cell phone as he left his room door unlocked and left to help. He pounded upon a few of the guys doors as he jogged along. A few opened and a few didn't. Dave heard the commotion as he came jogging down in just a pair of dark blue Nike shorts.

Glen came down and knelt down to help me the best he could while he got on his cell phone for help. Dave came jogging up a few minutes afterwards. "Mands what happen?" Dave asked as I looked to him and shook my head. "I don't know. One minute I'm waiting for the elevator, next thing I'm laying on my back with his bloody self facing me. But I got a hunch.." Dave nodded as Glen got off his cell phone. Dave got to his feet as he went to fetch Tony, one of the trainers. Mands was sort of in a panic but kept it hidden well as she held the ripped, torn shirt to the huge gash that took over the vision probably in her dad's left eye. "Medics are on the way." Glen said as I looked to him and nodded. "Someone's gonna pay Glen.. And pay dearly." Glen placed a hand upon her shoulder. "My words exactly." Dave came back with Tony as he did what he could before the medics showed up. Medics packed Mark up and got him to the hospital.

Glen, Dave, Tony and Mands were the only occupants this late at night. Mands was slowly pacing the waiting room floor, her hands still blood stained from her dad, along with her shorts and jersey. "What's taking so long.." Mands commented as nobody couldn't answer her, who could really? It was about 5am when the doctor finally made his presence known. "Family for Calaway.." He asked as Mands stopped pacing, Glen, Dave and Tony rose to their feet as the doctor approached. "You found it doc. How's my father?" Mands asked as the doctor stood before them. The doctor motioned for Mands to follow him into another room. Mands motioned for the others to stay and she would be back. The guys stayed in the waiting room as Mands followed the doctor into another room to talk.

The doctor closed the door as Mands turned and looked to him. "I'm Dr. Stuicken. I've been treating your father since he came into the ER here." The doctor placed his hand out, Mands took it and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you doctor. I'm Amanda Calaway. I'm 's daughter. How's my Dad?" Mands asked once again. The doctor sighed. "He's doing alright now. Broken ribs, bruises, scrapes. He's lucky except for his left eye." Mands swallowed hard as she looked to the doctor. "What about it doctor?" The doctor sighed a bit as he continued. "He might not have full or no vision in that eye. The orbital was so badly broken it might have caused irreversible damage. It's too soon to tell right now." Mands sighed as she nodded. "Other than that he's very lucky. Mostly bruises, scrapes and a few gashes, but those were closed up with stitches. Slight concussion but only broken ribs and the orbital, that's it for broken bones. He's going to be sore for a few days. I will send some pain meds home with him. Keep an eye on him for the next few days in case. Whoever used the black t-shirt upon his wounds saved him from bleeding to death." Mands chuckled a bit. "It was my t-shirt." The doctor placed a hand upon Mands shoulder. "You saved your Dad's life." She nodded a bit as the doctor opened the room's door. "The nurse's just getting him together and will be wheeling him out in a wheel chair, if you want to get your vehicle." Mands sighed heavley upon feeling a huge weight come off her shoulders. "Sure. I'll have one of the guys bring it up to the front. Thank you again doc." He nodded as he walked off. Mands walked out of the room and over to the guys. "Dave or Glen go get the SUV please and drive it up front." The three of them looked to her like she had three heads. She explained everything to them as Dave walked off to get the SUV to drive back to the hotel.

Opening the hotel room door, Mands slowly slid herself as Mark gingerly walked into the room. "Thanks Mands." He mumbled as he walked over to the bed and very gently sat down and sighed, leaving his arm around his bandaged midsection. Mands nodded as she closed the door gently and sighs as she walks over and looks to him. "How you feeling?" She asked. Mark sighed a bit and looked to his daughter, through bruises and one eye that wasn't bandaged over. "Like a Mac truck hit me. But I'll live." Mands nodded as she sat down and untied her work boots and placed them to the side. She saw her Dad moving, struggling to do things for himself.

Slowly getting to her feet and kneeling in front of him to help him with his shoes. "Let me help you Dad. You're too sore to move too much right now." Mark sighs and nods. "Thanks. I thought I could do it." Mands put her Dad's work boots to the side as she stood to her feet. "Just ask Dad, your gonna need help for at least a couple of days. Doctor said you would be really sore." Mark nods a bit as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, can you grab my shorts out of my bag?" Mands nodded as Mark made his way to the bathroom, while Mands went to his bag and grabbed his shorts like he wanted. Mands stopped as she heard her cell phone ringing. Ignoring it as she heard the water running in the shower. Walking over to the bathroom, poking her head in and placing the shorts to the side as she gathered his dirty clothes. She told him where his shorts were and left him to his shower.

Mands was sitting on her bed on her cell phone making a few phones calls when the sight of her dad out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. He was sitting at the end of the bed as Mands finished up her phone call. Putting the cell phone down upon the end of the table, she climbed to her feet and stood next to her father. "Dad.. Everything alright?" She asked. Mark slowly looked to her and sighed a bit. "I'm sorry.. I should of listened to you.." Was all he mumbled out. Mands slowly walked around him and sat down next to him. "It's alright dad. You had your intentions right. I should of followed you in case. I should of followed my damn heart and not my head." Mark placed a hand upon his daughter's that sat upon his knee. "Mands there would of been nothing you've could of done." Mands gently grasped her dad's hand. "Dad I have to ask this... Who did it?" Mark sighed heavley as he looked away from his daughter.

"Dad you can't hide it.. Tell me.. They're going to pay.." Mark slowly looked to his daughter. "Randy and Adam..." Mands face went from concerned to majorly pissed off. "I knew it.. They will pay trust me dad.. Don't mess with a soldier unless you know what your dealing with." Mark placed a hand upon the side of Mands face. "Don't do nothing stupid. I did see JC though." Mands lifted her head up and looked to her father. "You saw JC?! How is he? Where is he?" A million question she wanted to ask as her Dad got her to calm down.

"After they beat me, they placed me in a dark room. Only thing I know it was cold, dark and no place I wanted to be. Then I heard a moan and mumbling. I recognized the voice, it was JC. I tried to move but I couldn't, my head was swimming and I thought it was just me. The door to the room opened and whoever it was came walking in for me. I saw JC quickly in the light. They had him tied up and hanging from the ceiling of the room..." Mands lowered her head to the information. She knew the rest of what her dad had to say, she wasn't going to like. "He's badly hurt Mands. By the quick look I saw. They've been beating, torturing him. I don't know how or why, I just quickly saw him. I don't know nothing from there." Mands felt her heart sank and then her anger starting to get the best of her. Slowly climbing to her feet and slowly taking a few steps away from her Dad. "Do you remember where you went dad?"

Mark thought for a moment and sighed. "Only thing I remember was the cab taking me down town to a club. That's where I met Deana. Then she led me out into the alleyway behind the club. I shouldn't had gone but I did. I thought it would of led me to JC or something. It didn't… It led me to a beat down. Where I saw JC, I don't know the location. For what I can remember is noises.. It was very noisy where we were. Almost like a factory or something was nearby. I can't remember.." Lowering his head as Mands sighed and walked over to her Dad and wrapped her arms around him gently to comfort him. "It's alright Dad.. You tried.. At least we know JC's alive." Mark wrapped his arms around his daughter and just held her. After releasing the hug, Mark yawned and slowly moved back to get some sleep. Pain meds were starting to kick in. Mands help him into bed and grabbed her cell phone and headed down to the little eatery for an early breakfast and some thinking.

**Chapter 24**

"I thought I would find you here.." Mands jumped to Dave's voice as he walked up to her, sitting across from her at the table. Mands shrugged a bit as she sipped the coffee, she had been nursing for awhile now. "Needed a break and a chance to think." Dave nodded. "How's your Dad?" She nods a bit. "He's sleeping right now, but sore." Dave flagged down the waitress for some coffee. Dave looked to Mands. "Something on your mind?" He asked. Mands looked down to the cup and sighs a bit. "Yea for what my dad told me." Dave lifted a brow as the waitress brought him a cup. "What did he have to say?" Dave asked curiously as he started to drink the hot coffee. Mands explained everything to him that her dad told her. Dave shook his head as he felt anger rising in his body. "Looks like our beat down didn't help.."

Mands sighed and shook her head. "Nope, didn't even phase them. Gotta think logical now." Dave nods. "And what do you suggest?" Mands looked to him. "I have one idea, but I will have to do it. Randy and Adam will be at the arena tonight. My dad isn't going in tonight so I'm heading down alone. Where Randy is, my mother Deana follows lately." Dave lifted a brow and listened. "Yea and?" Mands chuckled a bit evilly. "I've got a sure idea to make Randy tell me where JC is and make him pay at the same time, hoping that I can pull it off that is, without Adam getting into it." Dave nodded. "I think Adam has a match tonight against Glen." Mands chuckled a bit. "Works out perfect." Dave looked to Mands oddly. "You going to fill me in?" Mands slowly stood to her feet and paid for the coffees. "Sorry Dave, but this is sort of hush hush. Don't you worry everybody will be seeing it, trust me." With that Mands walked off as she took her cell phone out and made a few important calls.

Mands walked into the arena with an Army duffle bag in tow. Walking with a bit of a limp in her step, with no braces no help. She had everything planned out and hopefully nothing would go unflawless. It was now time to execute the plan and hope this would work in her favor, instead of vice versa. Taking a deep breath, Mands made her way to a locker room that was intended for her father and made herself at home. She had made plans with her mother over her cell phone to meet her here, because Mands wanted to talk. She sounded defeated towards her mother and that's what she wanted her to think at that moment. But deep down she wasn't. Mands was determined to end the bullshit and get JC out of the situation he was in. Plopping herself upon the couch, after placing the duffle bag to the side. She was trying to make her Mom believe she was leaving and not going to fight anymore, just leave and never show up again. Make her mom think she won and that was that.

A knock upon the locker room door sounded as Mands opened her eyes and saw her mom, Deana standing in the doorway. The outfit her mom wore should of been illegal in almost all states. Short jean skirt if she bent over it probably reveal her silk blue thong she was wearing. Black tank top and a small leather jacket completed her mom's slutty attire. Mands slowly stood to her feet as she adjusted her camo colored sleeveless work shirt. Black jean shorts and a pair of Black/blue Nike sneakers. Comfortable but casual. "You wanted to see me?" Deana asked. Mands nodded as she walked over. "We need to talk." Deana crossed her arms over her chest as Mands motioned for her to step inside. Deana sighed a bit annoyed and stepped inside the locker room. "Better make this quick. I got to help Randy and his partner warm up for their matches." Mands closed the locker room door and looked to her mother. "This won't take long please have a seat." Deana saw the Army duffle bag and took a seat upon the couch. "So you are taking our advice hm?" Deana commented as she motioned towards the bag. Mands looked to the bag and then to her mother and nodded. "Yes I am. Mark doesn't know anything about me coming with you to live. He was a sleep when I left."

Deana chuckled evilly. "So the big, bad Deadman did make it back to the hotel. I'm surprised Randy let him go the way he did." Mands kept herself in check as her mother talked the way she did about her father. But Mands knew to keep it cool, for this plan to work. "Yes I was too. I'm surprised Randy didn't string him up and try killing him or something." Deana chuckled a bit. "He thought about doing that, but we've got another customer in line right now for that. A ex-friend of yours there, John.. Oh what's his name.." Mands looked to Deana and sighed a bit. "You mean John Cena?" Deana pointed to her and nodded. "Yes that's it. Randy has him stashed away for safe keeping, but now that you've come home. I can take you to him and you can have some fun while I deal with Randy and Adam's warm-ups." Mands nodded as Deana got to her feet as Mands walked over to her bag and grabbed it, placing it over her shoulder to carry. "Lead the way.. Mom." Deana smiled as she walked over to Mands and kissed her forehead. "I knew it was only a matter of time for you to see the light." Mands smiled to her mom as Deana led the way through the arena to the bellows of the dark basement.

Deana opened a set of old double doors and lit a few candles in it, looked to be an old storage room. It was cold and damp. It sent chills through Mands' body. A heavy cough was heard and caught her attention as her Mom lit a few lamps, and sighed as she shook her head. "I've brought someone for you there Johnny boy." The vivid light brought an overly beat up JC into Mands vision. Mands had to swallow hard to not freak out on her mother, she had to stick to the plan. John was hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meat in a butcher market window. He was bruised, scraped you name it he had it upon it. His head was lowered with his eyes closed as Deana walked over and smacked him in the already bruised cheek to get John's attention. John's head jumped a bit as his eyes slowly opened, revealing a very tired set of blue eyes. "Wake up we've got company or I will wake you up the hard way boy!" Deana screeched. Mands shivered to her Mom's voice as she put the bag down near a table full of it looked to be torturous devices. Deana looked to Mands with a sick smile upon her lips. "I must go to Randy. I'll be back in an hour. Enjoy my dear." With that Deana walked out of the room back up to the surface.

Mands listened to her mom's shoes until the noise faded away as Mands walked over to John as she placed her hands very gently on either sides of his face. His blue eyes narrowed as he growled. "What.. Are you doing here?" He said through gritted teeth. Mands looked into his eyes. "Getting you out of here. She's so easy to manipulate it's pathetic. She would tell me anything if I went along with her." John snickered and winced as Mands examined how John was rigged up. He was rigged up oddly, but sure enough Mands would figure how to get him down. "They got you rigged up damn good.. Don't worry I'll get you down." She whispered and kissed his cold forehead, without hitting a bruise. John sighed a bit from behind his bruises. Weeks of torture and such just melted away from his eyes as he couldn't believe Mands was standing before him, rescuing him is more like it. Usually it was vice versa, but not this time. Mands walked over to the duffle bag and rummaged through it and grabbed a few things and hooked a walkie to her belt and walked over to John. Grabbing a chair quietly, placing it nearby. She went to work upon the bindings tied around his knees and ankles. The rope was thick and intertwined with plastic coded thick cable. Thank god for the information her Mom gave to her over the phone about all of this or Mands would of never been prepared for this.

Finally it seemed like forever before she got John's legs free. John moaned as the kinks were slowly worked out of his knees and legs. "Take it easy John. I still got to get you down." Mands said as she climbed upon the chair as she heard voices heading her way. Hiding the tools within her short pockets and sitting in the chair in front of John's legs as the door opened and in stepped Randy and Deana. "I thought I heard noises. Having fun dear?" Deana asked. Mands had blood upon her hands from working with the tools, nodding as she looked to Randy. "Loads of fun. You interrupted it? I thought you had a match Randy." Mands said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy smirked. "Alright I believe you now Deana. Yes I do, but I didn't believe you were down here hurting John until now. Nice work." Randy commented as Deana dragged him away for his match. "Have fun." They said in unison as Mands waved to them before they left her sight. After not hearing them anymore, Mands sighed in relief as she looked up into John's eyes. "Sorry had to play along." She whispered in case anybody else came along. "It's.. Alright..." John mumbled out.

Mands moved the chair out from in front of John and climbed up on it as she climbed up into the rafters of the room. Sitting upon the metal beam with just her legs wrapped around the metal, pulling the tools from her pockets and went to work. "Hang in there John, this is going to be tough. They really got your hands and such tied up here." John groaned as Mands touched his soar hands. "Careful.." He grumbled as Mands looked to him. "Sorry.. Didn't mean to hurt you." John coughed again as Mands worked. She knew she had to work quickly and quietly, John needed to get warm and help. Getting through the thick cable was the biggest pain, now she was working on the ropes and zip ties. Grabbing the walkie talkie from her belt. "Black hawk to base.. Do you read me?" She said as she let go of the talk button to listen. "Base to Black hawk.. How's it going?" Dave's voice sounded.

"Thus far going good. Keep them busy upstairs, going to take me longer than I thought. They got him rigged like Fort Knox down here." She explained. "Will do Black Hawk, Base out.." Dave said as he put the walkie back in his pocket. Glen stood to his feet as he heard the whole conversation. Dave and Glen both nodded as their phase of the plan was now in play.

**Chapter 25**

Glen had a match with Adam, so that was going to be easy to keep him busy hopefully. Dave had to deal with Randy and Deana. Mean while Mands was still working on John's bindings. "Who was.. That?" John asked. "Two helpers in my little plan, Dave and Glen. They're gonna keep the idiots upstairs busy while I get you.. Out of here." Slipping and dropped what she needed, Mands cursed as it fell to the floor and into darkness. "Damn.." Holding her bleeding hand and went back to work. "You alright?" Mands sighed and adjusted her feet to continue. "Yea, just getting frustrated.." Finally after it seemed liked forever, Mands had gotten through what she needed too. "Alright John, I finally got you free. I'm going to lower you to the floor. Just take it easy and I'll cut the rest of the rope away from your wrists after your on the floor."

John barely nodded his head as Mands grabbed the rest of the rope and slowly lowered John to the floor. "Base to Black Hawk.." Dave's voice sounded. Mands couldn't grab the walkie and was losing grip on the beam, but finally got John to the floor as her feet slipped, falling to the floor, the chair breaking under her. Dave used the walkie again. "Base to Black Hawk.." Nothing was said. Dave sighed as Glen came walking over. "What's wrong?" Glen asked. Dave sighed as he looked to him. "She's not answering. Something went wrong. I took care of Deana but I lost Orton." Glen sighed. "Adam's out too. I haven't seen Orton either." Glen lifted his hand up, the silver eagle dangling from his hand. "But got back what didn't belong to him." Dave chuckled a bit. "She'll be happy to see that again."

Mands moaned as her vision came back as she slowly sat up. John was sitting there looking at her. "You alright?" He asked. Mands slowly sat up and winced as she placed her right arm against her body. "Yea, I think I busted my arm, but I'm fine. Chair.. Broke my fall." Mands moved behind John and cut the rest of the rope off his wrists. John gently rubbed both his rope burned wrists as Mands slowly climbed to her feet, grabbing the duffle bag and placing everything back in it. Placing it over her left shoulder and walking over to John. "Can you walk?" She asked him. John was upon his knees and shook his head. Mands helped him to his feet and had him lean against her as they got out of the room, after Mands gathered evidence by digital camera of course.

Making their way slowly through the basement, Mands stopped as she caught sounds from nearby and then yelling. "You're dead kid. You won't make it out of here alive with your lil lover boy in tow!" Randy yelled, echoing through the arena's basement. Mands adjusted the bag and John then kept on going. John kept slipping off Mands' shoulder and falling to his knees. Mands kept getting him to his feet quickly and moving on.

John fell one last time to his knees and shook his head. "I..I can't keep going Mands.. I'm too tired..." John whispered as he sat himself upon the floor. Mands sighed as she adjusted the bag upon her shoulder, stood herself behind John and dragged him, with his help and sat him along the wall under one of not so many dim lights. "Stay here and I will be back for you. Randy sees you, that's fine. I will have my eyes on you at all times." Mands explained as she placed the duffle bag nearby.

John placed a hand upon Mands and it got her attention. Mands looked to him. "Don't... leave me..." Mands shook her head. "I'm not. We can't run from him, but we can fight. Just trust me." Mands whispered to reassure him. Mands undid the bag and grabbed her Army jacket and placed it upon John. "Here keep this on you. It will keep you warm." John didn't argue as the jacket was placed upon him. Mands lifted her left hand up and gently removed her dog tags from around her neck and placed them upon the jacket. John had fell into a light slumber. Mands left the bag and took what she needed and disappeared into the shadows.

John slowly opened his eyes as he heard footsteps. "Well ain't it John Cena. I told you, you would never make it out of here. Where's your little girlfriend? I know she's here.." John swallowed hard as he looked to Randy. "She's gone. As you can see her dog tags sit here. She goes nowhere without them." John explained. Randy's eyes went left to right as he reached under his t-shirt into his jeans and pulled out a hunting knife. He slowly took a few steps towards John. Turning his back to JC as he faced the surrounding darkness. "I know your still around and now your playing soldier. Show yourself and face me or I will take your precious lover boy's life. Like I should of taken your father's when I had the chance." Mands hid amongst the darkness quietly upon hearing every word Orton was saying. The hunting knife's blade gleamed in the dim light from above. She had something a lot worse than a hunting knife and it was on her at that moment and upon Orton. She had to speak once she heard what Orton had to say about her father.

"At least I'm not a yellow backed boned coward willing to not face the main reason as to why this has gone as far as it has. Over someone lying and the other not believing the truth." Randy chuckled. "So you're around." His eyes went one way then another, trying to locate where Mands was hiding. John coughed a bit as Randy turned his attention back to him. "Well if the big, bad soldier doesn't want to cooperate, then I guess it gives me the go ahead in taking your precious life Cena." John narrowed his eyes to Orton and laughs a bit. "Go to hell Orton." Randy turned his back to the darkness for a moment then a 'thunk' was heard as Randy cringed in pain. Slowly looking over his shoulder sat a throwing star, wedged within his flesh, blood staining his light gray t-shirt. Slowly reaching back and removing the object and tossing it to the floor, a 'clang' being heard as the star hit the cement floor.

"Is that all you got?" Randy said as he looked amongst the darkness. "Nope just the beginning." Mands said as John slowly inched himself out of the light and into the darkness. Randy heard him as he went to go for him, when a pair of arms wrapped around his throat and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. "Leave him alone..." Mands whispered into Orton's ear as she tried to choke him. It gave John the chance to escape into hiding.

Once Mands didn't see John in the light anymore, she let go and disappeared into the darkness once again, leaving Orton falling to his knees, gasping for air as he coughed. "Face... Me..." Randy coughed out. Pounding of combat boots sounded as Mands made her presence seen within the light. Still in her black jean shorts, but covered her upper body with a dark green long sleeve, hair pulled back with a camo colored bandana tied around it. She was armed with two knives as Randy slowly climbed to his feet, after getting his air back. "I'm right here. No need to shout. I'm warning you Orton, give up while you can still breath. I could of killed you with that throwing star, but I decided to spare you. You're worth nothing to me, but you're my half-brother's father. I can't take that away from him, like my mother kept my father away from me. It's not fair." Randy fell to his knees once again as he looked to Mands. "Did you just call my son your brother?" Mands nods a bit. "Yes I did. He knows I'm his big sister. Even though I don't consider you my father Randy, your son is half of my blood. I'm not going to fight you because I know I can kill you. But like I said, I'm not going to leave that little boy fatherless, like my mother did to me."

Randy sighed as he nods as Mands continues. "For what you did to my family, my father and John and such. You're going to be charged and arrested for. I will make sure you get what you deserve for it, Randy. But I will make sure you don't get jail time. But I want you to promise me, take care of that boy and raise him right to be the man he should be, not a liar like my mother. Stay away from her, she's bad news and only wants you for your money and status." Randy slowly climbed to his feet and looked to Mands, right in the eye. "You're telling me the truth..." Mands nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. She used you to get back at Mark for leaving her back in the day. That's why she kept telling you all those things. My father would never go near her because he knows you're her husband, plus he has better things to do." Randy sighs as he dropped the knife to the cement floor. "I'm... I'm sorry... I promise to take that advice and raise my son right..." Randy finally got out. Mands sighed as she took a step forward and wrapped her t-shirt around his shoulder. "I accept it. I will hold you to that promise." Randy nodded as the walkie went off.

Mands took it out of the duffle bag and heard Dave's voice. "Base to Black hawk.." Mands sighed as Randy sat upon the floor and kept his eyes to the ground. "Black.. Hawk to Base.. I'm alright Dave.. I have John and Randy found me..." Dave closed his eyes as he spoke. "Everything alright?" He asked as Glen and him sat on pins and needles waiting for a response. "Yea everything's fine. Just had to talk him down. Have the medics at my locker room waiting. Two of them need medical attention. Black hawk out." Mands put the walkie back in the duffle as Dave and Glen shook hands as they heard Mands words. "That's the best thing I've heard all day. Let's get those medics to that locker room and meet her there." Glen said as he walked off, Dave following him.

**Chapter 26**

Mands gathered up the gear and found John as she helped him to his feet, Randy followed a few steps behind as they made up to the floor of the arena. John sighed as Mands got him into the locker room, sat him down upon the couch as the medics walked into the room. Mands removed the jacket from John and got out of the way. Randy was looked at by one of the medics and a trainer. Mands made her way into the hallway and sat upon a nearby case as Dave and Glen came walking over. Placing the Army duffle bag upon the floor, turning upon the case and turned on a nearby water fountain and got some water. "You could of been killed.. You know that." Glen said as they walked up. Mands finished her drink and winced to the pain running through her right arm and both hands. "No I wouldn't have. That wasn't Randy's intentions. He wanted answers and he didn't know who to trust. I had to.. Show him who to trust. I mentioned his son and that just ended it right there." Dave walked over and sat down next to Mands upon the case. "You made the statement true as they say 'Words are stronger than your fists'." Mands chuckled a bit as the medics walked by with JC on a gurney. Randy was led away by the police with his shoulder wrapped up.

Mands looked to Glen and Dave. "Thanks for your help." They both nodded as Tony came walking out of the locker room and over to Mands. "Let me take a look at you Mands. John mentioned your hands and arm." Mands nodded not arguing. Tony put his bag down and went to work. Dave patted Mands left shoulder as he got up and walked off. "Meet you in the parking lot." Glen walked off as Mands spoke. "Call my Dad and tell him I'm fine and I'll be back at the hotel tonight." Glen nodded as he walked off to his locker room for his gear.

Mands sighed as the elevator crawled up to the floor, where her Dad was waiting up for her. Both hands wrapped up in white bandages and right arm in a sling with an ace bandage upon her forearm up to above the elbow. A few bruises upon her face and a few scrapes, but nothing to life threatening. The elevator stopped as the doors opened, Mands grabbed her duffle bag and slowly walked down the hallway. Approaching the hotel room door, it opened as her father filled the doorway. Mands stopped in her foot steps and looked to him. "Hey.. Dad." Was all she could say. Mark stepped out of the way as Mands walked into the room. Mark closed the door behind her as she put her bag down and sighed as Mark walked up behind his daughter and hugged her gently. "Glen and Dave just left a half hour ago. They told me what happen.." Mark explained. Mands sighed as she leaned back against her father. "I'm sorry Dad I didn't tell you..." Mark released her as Mands turned and looked to him. "No need to be sorry. I'm happy your alive and JC will be alright." Mands smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes he will be. A few days in the hospital will find him better. Vince's giving him some time off to head back home to heal." Mark nodded as Mands lowered her head a bit.

Mark placed his hand under her chin, to make her look at him. "I talked to Vince myself. We're also taking time off from the road. I need time to heal and so don't you. If John wants, he can stay with us until he's better." Mands eyes lit up as a smile slid across her lips. "You really mean it dad?" Mark nods. "Yes I do. If he doesn't want too. You can go back to West Newbury with him. He needs you while he heals." Mands closed her eyes and hugged her dad gently. "Thank you Dad. I appreciate it." Mark smiled gently as he hugged his daughter. "Like I said before. As long as your happy, I'm happy. Plus John and I still have to have that talk." Mands chuckled and nods. "Yes he knows. I'm going up to see him tomorrow, after a meeting with Vince. I will let you know what happens." Mark nods as Mands excused herself for a shower, then they had dinner and talked about the whole situation.

Mands sighed as she rode the elevator up to where John was staying in the hospital. The meeting with Vince was rather not pleasant to say the least. Mands ran a hand through her hair as the elevator made it's stop and opened it's doors. Mands stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway, up to John's room. She stopped in her foot steps as Glen and Dave were walking out. "Hey guys." Glen jumped and sighed. "Mands, my God you scared the crap out of me." Dave just snickered as he walked over and hugged me gently. "How you doing?" Dave asked. Returning the hug, Mands stepped back as she adjusted the sling and nods a bit. "Alright. Had a long talk with dad last night." Glen looked to Mands. "I hope Dave and I didn't make your return to the hotel room a bad one by telling him what happen..." Mands shook her head and looked to Glen. "No he was just relieved I was alright. Him and I are on equal terms with everything. I think you two telling him was easier than me." Dave patted her shoulder gently. "We've gotta jet. We got signings to head too. We gonna see you at the arena?" Mands nodded. "Yes Dad wants me there with him tonight." They both excused themselves and left. I walked into John's room to visit with him.

Walking into the room, Mands approached slowly and stood to his bedside. Sliding her left hand into his bandaged right gently to avoid hurting him. John wrapped his fingers around her hand, after feeling her hand in his. "Hey I thought I wouldn't be seeing you today.." He slowly spoke as he opened his eyes and looked to Mands. "The meeting with Vince was shorter than I thought." John smiled gently to her through his bruises. "How you feeling?" Mands asked. John nods a bit. "Better. Doctor said I should be out tonight or tomorrow morning. I can't wait. A bit of R and R is what I need." He explained. Mands nodded as she grabbed a nearby chair and seated herself. "My father and I had a long talk last night about everything..." Mands started to explain. John looked to her with a bit of a serious, concerned mixed expression. "Did he..." Mands shook her head. "No Glen and Dave beat me to telling him. I think that's what made it easier for him to take. I explained everything to him. He understands why I did it John. He had also realized, without either one of us telling him, that we are in love." John sighed and shook his head. "I'm a dead man literally."

Mands giggled and shook her head gently. "No, actually he took it better than I thought he would. But no your not a dead man. He knows you make me happy JC, no need to worry. But he does want to have a talk with you. I know where that's going to go.. And it will begin with the same line and end with the same line and I quote, 'Break her heart, I will break your neck'." John chuckles a bit. "I understand Mands. I'm dating his daughter. He's acting like he should." Mands nodded as she looked to John. "But don't forget you've gotta deal with Dave and Glen too." John nods a bit, as Mands continues. "Anyways... Your not going to believe what he told me.." John looked to her puzzled. "What?" Mands smiled a bit as she spoke. "He told me we're going on R and R ourselves for awhile. I need to heal and he still does.. We're going back to the ranch in Texas.." John felt his heart sink, he wasn't going to be able to see Mands while he was off the road. He was looking forward to spending time with her.

Mands saw John's eyes sort of soften to the fact that she was going on a break too and wouldn't be near him. "Now hold on, before you start getting your boxers in a knot, let me tell you what he suggested." John nodded. "Alright..." "He said, if you wanted too. You could come back with us to the ranch and mend there to be with me.. If you felt odd about that, then I could go back with you to West Newbury. But he respects either decision, because he agrees and knows I should be there with you to help you out as you mend." John's jaw dropped as he was speechless. He slowly got his voice back. "You're kidding me right? This is the same deadman that threatened to kill me if I went near you again. That dislikes the living daylights out of me?" Mands nodded. "It's the same man. I think he's starting to realize a lot of things." John nodded. "I see..." Mands looked to him. "John whatever you want to do, I'm with you on it. Just got to let my dad know what's going on.." John gripped Mands' hand gently and lifted and kissed the top of her hand gently. Mands leaned forward a bit as redness filled her cheeks. "You're a ladies man I swear." She commented. John chuckled a bit. "Yes I know. But I'm a one woman type of man." Mands lowered her head in embarrassment. "JC stop.. You're making me blush..." John chuckled a bit more.

Mands lifted her head up and looked to John. "So what are you going to do? No matter what your going to get that talk John. My dad will see to it that you do. So if you think staying home will help you avoid it.. Your sadly mistaken." John grumbled as he sighed. "Damn I thought I could get out of it." Mands giggled and shook her head. "Great minds think alike I swear." John chuckled a bit. "If it will help I will come and stay at the ranch. I know you don't want to be away from your dad at the moment." Mands sighed. "John don't accommodate me. I want to make sure this is what you want. I want you to be comfortable." John nods. "I will be. Your with me and out in the middle of nowhere. It gives me time to get to know your dad better and maybe he'll get to liking me more?" Mands shrugged a bit. "I don't know JC. But worth a try hm?" John nodded as they continued their plans, until the nurse kicked Mands out for being there after visiting hours.

**Chapter 27**

The stay at the ranch at first was a bit odd for all three of them. But after awhile things started to settle down. Mark and John were slowly getting along. Mands had to break them up once in awhile, when they decided to butt heads. Mands was sitting on the porch with Rancid and Pain in front of her, getting their daily attention. John came hobbling out of the house and seated himself upon a chair. "I thought I would find you out here." John stated as Mands looked to him as she adjusted her backwards baseball cap. "Yea I just came up from the barn. Have you seen my dad?" John shook his head. "No I haven't. I thought he was with you out in the barn." Mands shook her head. "No he told me he would be up at the house when he left the barn. I thought he was coming up to give you that talk." Mands slowly got to her feet and dusted her blue jean shorts off as Rancid and Pain climbed the stairs to bother John for attention. "He might of left to town or something." Mands nodded. "True I don't see his truck anywhere." Mands walked over and seated herself up on the porch railing. "How you feeling?" She asked. John nodded. "Doing better. The doc says back on the road in a week." Mands nodded. "I gotta wait another week." John looked to her. "Why.. I thought you were coming back with me." Mands shook her head. "I can't John. I got a few things to tie up here before heading back. Plus dad isn't ready to head back yet."

John nodded. "I understand." Mands slid off the railing and walked over to him and sat in John's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You sure?" John wrapped his arms around Mands and smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Your worried about him aren't you?" Mands nodded as she ran a hand down JC's bare chest. "Yes I am. His vision isn't getting better in that eye. Just afraid he isn't going to be able to compete anymore."

John lifted a hand up and ran the backside of his hand along her left cheek, over the few vivid scars. Mands slowly lifted her eyes and looked into John's blue ones. "I know how he feels.." Mands commented. John lifted a brow to that comment. "What do you mean by that?" Mands sighs a bit. "I'm partially blind in my left from being beaten up. I can't see when others come up on my left until they are straight in front of me." John nods understanding. "That's why you hate when others come up on you from the left." Mands nodded a bit. John sighs a bit. "Don't worry. Hopefully the doctors can help him out." Mands nods a bit as John leans forward and captures Mands' lips in a gentle kiss. Mands froze for a moment being caught way off guard, then finally kissing him back.

The kiss seemed like it lasted forever as the kicking of dirt and stone could be heard as Rancid and Pain darted off the porch. Mands pulled back from the kiss as Mark's pickup pulled up into the driveway. Mands turned and stayed in John's lap. "Looks like we found him." John joked, still keeping his arms around Mands' waist. Mands nodded a bit as her Dad climbed out of the passenger side of the truck. Mands slowly stood to her feet as she realized her Dad's eye was covered up with a white gauze pad, taped down with medical tape. John got to his feet as the driver side door opened and out climbed Glen.

Mark walked around to the front and leaned against the front end of the truck. Mands darted off the porch to her dad. Mands stopped as she approached him. "What happen?" She asked as Glen looked to her. "Hello to you too Mands." Sighing a bit. "Sorry... Hello Glen... Now what happen?" She questioned again. Mark sighed as he placed an arm over Mands shoulders. "I had surgery on my eye, to help with the healing. Doc says I'll be able to return to the road in a week. The broken bones were doing damage and it needed to be done right away." Mark explained. Mands sighed. "Why didn't you call and tell me.." Mark sighed and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Glen was with me. I went and picked him up before I went to my appointment." Mands nodded as she helped her dad into the house, to the couch to relax.

Glen gave the dogs attention, walked up onto the porch as John held the door for Mands and her dad. He nodded to Glen. "How's it going Glen?" John asked. Glen smiled a bit and nodded. "Pretty good. Glad to see your doing better John." He nods. "Thanks." Glen headed inside as John picked up the trail, closing the screen door behind him. Mands got Mark laying down on the couch for awhile. Glen placed his bag to the side as Mands motioned for him to follow her out onto the back porch. Glen sighs and follows as John takes a seat nearby in the recliner. Mands stepped out onto the back deck as Glen followed and closed the doors. "How did everything go?" She asked looking to Glen. Glen heard the concern in her voice as he looked to her. "Doctor talked to me while your dad was being cared for. His chances for sight now is better than before. They had to push the orbital bones forward and place mesh to keep them in place. He should be fine in a week. He will have some pain and discomfort. But the doctor gave me the pain meds for him and a warm pack or ice should help with the pressure and discomfort." Mands nodded. "Is that what's been causing his bad headaches lately?" Glen nods. "That's what the doctor said. If they keep occurring then it's something else. Just give it a few days."

Mands sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was worried he wouldn't have sight and wouldn't be able to compete anymore in the ring." Glen stepped forward and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Relax and don't worry. Your Dad will be alright." Mands looked to Glen and nodded. "I know that now. Now I have to hold off on heading back to the road longer until he's better enough to return." Glen sighs a bit. "He thought you would say that, that's why I'm here. You can return and I'll take care of him." Mands shook her head. "I can't do that Glen.." Glen shook his head. "No need to argue. You go back on the road with John and we'll join up a week later. No worries, I'll keep you informed and everything." Mands sighs and nods. "Alright, I'll go. But I'm not liking it." Glen chuckled a bit. "I know but you go and be with John. I'll take care of him, no worries." Glen patted her shoulders gently as John came into view at the door. "I hate to break up the party out here but the big man's getting restless."

Mands sighs and was about to head inside. Glen stops her. "Let me handle him. Why don't you and John go do something." Mands stopped in her foot steps and looks to Glen. "You sure?" Glen nods as he heads inside. "Yes I am." John moves out of the way as Glen walks in. Glen nudges him out the door and closes it. John sort of stumbles out the door and runs into Mands by mistake. "Sorry.." Mands nods as John places an arm over her shoulders. Mands looks up to him. "Let's go for a walk. Glen's gonna take care of dad for awhile." John nods as they walk off the deck and off across the grass to the barn.

**Chapter 28**

As planned John and Mands returned to the road. Mark and Glen joined up a week later. Mark did have sight and was better than ever in the ring. John and Mands were getting closer every day and Mark wasn't getting involved, but letting them do what they needed to do. He was there for coaching in case. Mands was sitting upon a case reading a magazine outside of the trainer's room, waiting for John to finish up. A large hand upon her shoulder made her jump and place her Dad in an arm bar. "Whoa hold on there angel.." She sighed and let him go. "Sorry dad, you know not to come up on that side." Mark worked out his arm and motioned for her to follow. "I would like to talk with you for a moment." Mands climbed off the case and followed her dad down the hallway to his locker room. Mands walked in as Mark closed the door.

Mands sat down upon the couch as her dog tags moved as she did. Once in awhile making a rattling noise. Mark walked over and sat down as he reached into his bag, pulled out an envelope and a medium sized cardboard box, handing it to his daughter. "This came in the mail the day, before I left to come back. Thought you would like to open it yourself. It's from the Army." Mands took mail from him, placed the box in front of her as she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Mands jaw dropped as she closed her eyes for a moment after reading the letter. She swallowed hard as a knock came upon the locker room door. Mark looked to Mands concerned as he got to his feet and went to answer the door. Opening the door, John stood on the other side. "Hey Deadman. Mands with you?" He asked. Mark nods as he opens the door. "Yea she is. Come in John." He nods as he walks in past Mark and smiles as he walks over, sits on the arm of the couch behind Mands. Placing his hands upon her shoulders. "What's wrong Mands?" He asked.

Mark closed the door and walked over and seated himself once again. John looked to Mark as he saw the letter in Mands hands. "What's going on?" Mark shrugged. "I don't know. Mail from the Army." John nods as Mands sighed and handed her dad the letter. "You're not going to believe it, cause I don't.." Mark took the letter and read it as Mands grabbed the box, reached into her pocket for her keys and cut the tape away to open the box. Mark's face lit up as he handed John the letter. John took it as he read it. Mands opened the box and revealed a good size blue velvet box amongst the packaging material. Removing the velvet box from the box as John lowered the letter and placed his hands upon Mands shoulders as she slowly opened the box. It revealed three metals and three service bars. One was a purple heart, second was the Distinguished Service Cross, the third medal was the Bronze Star Medal. The three service ribbons were for Iraq Campaign, Air medal, and Army Good Conduct. John looked over Mands shoulder to the medals and ribbons sitting amongst the black velvet. "Let me see.." Mark said as Mands slowly turned the case around. Mark slowly took it from her hands and looked to the medals and ribbons himself. "What do each of them mean Mands?" John asked. I placed a hand upon John's right as I explained each one and the ribbons. Mark looked up from the box and gently handed it back to his daughter. "I'm very proud of you Mands." Mark said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Mands smiled gently as she leaned against John. "I'm in total shock.. I didn't think I would be getting medals and service ribbons from this trip. I did for my last two, which are on my uniform back at the ranch." Mark nods. "Yes I remember you showing me." John looked to Mands. "You never showed me." Mands chuckled. "Sorry I forgot. You'll see once we get off the road again." John squeezed Mands shoulder gently. "I got to go get ready for my match. I'll be back when I'm ready to head back to the hotel alright?" Mands nodded as John leaned down and kissed Mands passionately upon the lips. Mark diverted his eyes away as they shared a moment. Mands couldn't help but still smile as John got up and walked out of the room.

Mands slowly closed the case and sighs a bit. Mark looked to her. "Something on your mind?" Mands looked to her Dad and nodded a bit. "Yes there is actually. I have something to tell you and I don't need you going off trying to kill or anything.." Mark looked to her concerned as Mands reached over and grasped her dad's giant hands in her small ones. Mands looked up into her dad's eyes as she took a deep breath. "Dad... I'm pregnant.." Mark's jaw dropped as his eyes went as big as saucers. He didn't know what to say. Mands felt her dad's hands slip from hers as Mands sat up and looked to her dad. He was in total shock. "Ummm.. Dad.. You alright?" Mands asked as she moved the empty box to the floor and placed the other box within it. She scooted closer to him as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to dad..." Mark's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell off the couch to the floor, passing out. Mands jumped and got to his side. "Dad.. Dad.. Wake up..." She was gently smacking his cheeks to get him awake. Sighing as she slid herself over to his bag and rummaged through it.

Finding what she wanted as she slid herself back over to her dad's side and broke the smelling salt stick in half and placed it under his nose. Slowly he started to come around as he opened his eyes slowly. Taking the stick away and sighing as Mands looked to him. "You alright Dad?" Mark shook his head as she helped him sit up as he sighed and shook his head a bit. "What happen?" He asked as he leaned back against his daughter a bit.

"You fainted after I told you some big news." Mark rubbed his head a bit. "Oh yea.. Sorry.." Mands giggled a bit as she rubbed her Dad's shoulder. "It's alright just the shock. But what do you think of being a grandpa?" She asked. Mark chuckled a bit as he sat up, turned and leaned his back against the couch as he looked to his daughter. "I love the idea." Mands looked into her father's eyes as she slid up next to him. Mark laid an arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm very happy for you and John." Mands slid her arms around her dad. "Good to hear it dad. I thought you were gonna go and kill John because we aren't married yet."

Mark sighed a bit and looked to his daughter. "I hope you two do get married for the little one's sake Mands." Mands looked up to her dad and nods. "We will dad. Just taking our time in doing so. I'm ready to get married, I don't know about John. We've been talking about it and starting a family. But don't you dare tell John about me being pregnant. I want to tell him." Mark lifted a brow to his daughter. "John doesn't know he's gonna be a father yet?" Mands looked away from her father and shook her head. "No not yet. I don't know how to tell him." Mark sighs and pats Mands shoulder. "Told him the way you told me. Straight out." Mands snickered. "So I can watch him faint too.." Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes so I can see it happen." Mands chuckled as she threw the smelling salt stick away in a nearby trash can. "Thank god I put those smelling salt sticks in your bag." Mark nods a bit. "They work good when you have a cold and have to perform. Helps open your sinuses." Mands nodded as they kept on talking.

A knock came upon the locker room door. "Come in." Mark yelled to the door. Mands leaned over and grabbed the case with the medals and ribbons in it. The door opened as Glen, Dave and John all came walking in. "I thought I heard voices in here." Glen commented as John closed the door behind him, walked over and sat behind Mands on the couch. John leaned over and kissed Mands quickly. "Miss me?" He asked. Mands smiled and nodded. "Of course." Glen took a seat in a chair and Dave took the other nearby. Mands looked to Glen and Dave. "Where have you two been hiding?" Dave and Glen looked to me. "Been busy." Dave commented. Glen just shrugged with no answer. Mark sighed and looked to Glen. "Been with Erica huh?" Glen sighed and looked to Mark. "You weren't suppose to say anything..." Mark snickered. "Too Late.." Everybody looked to him as Glen turned a bit red in the face. Mands slowly got to her feet and walked over to him, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm very happy for you Glen. Just a piece of warning to give to her. She breaks your heart, I get to break her neck." Glen laughed as the rest of them did. "I'll pass the message on."

Mands placed the velvet box upon the table between Dave and Glen. "What's that Mands?" Dave asked. Mands looked to Dave and then Glen as she opened the case showing the military medals and ribbons. "The Army honored me with these from my third trip over into combat, which I wasn't expecting." Mands took a couple of steps back as Glen and Dave looked them over carefully. "Congratulations Mands. Those are some marvelous medals to add to the collection upon the uniform at home." Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Mands in a hug. Mands returned it with a smile. "Thanks Dave." The hug was released as Glen took the case into his hands to examine the things closer.

Mands looked to him. "Well.." Glen looked up to Mands. "I will speak to you later about these." Mark looked to Glen with a glare and shook his head, as Glen put the case down and closed it gently. Mands nodded as she walked over to John and sat down upon the couch and took his hands into hers. "John I've got something to tell you.. But I think we should go to your locker room and talk.." John looked to Mands and shook his head. "Whatever needs to be said, can be said in front of the guys. We are like family aren't we?"

Mark looked over his shoulder to John. "Umm you might want to reconsider it John." John looked to Mark and shook his head. "I've got nothing to hide Mark. Mands please tell me what's on your mind." Dave and Glen looked to them. "We can leave if you like." Mands shook her head. "If John wants you to hear it then so be it." Mands looked into John's blue pools and took a deep breath. "John.. I don't know how to tell you this..." John looked to Mands concerned. "What is it Mands?" Mands smiled as she spoke. "You're going to be a daddy..." John looked confused as Dave and Glen's jaws dropped.

Mark looked to John. "Confused are we?" John looked to Mark and nodded a bit. Mark got up onto the couch and placed his hands upon Mands' shoulders. Glen and Dave slowly got to their feet and stood behind John, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Here's a hint John. What's Mands to me?" Mark asked. John still looked sort of confused as his jaw dropped. Mands sighed. "I think he gets it now." Mark said as John slowly closed his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Mands gently and didn't say anything. Glen and Dave patted John's shoulders as he released the hug. "How.. When.." Only things he could say as Mands chuckled. "I'm not going to explain the process to you buddy." John chuckled as he slowly got to his feet and led me out of my father's locker room. "We'll be right back." He said as we left the locker room.

**Chapter 29**

Marcus Anthony Cena was born in the warm month of July on the 22nd. Mands sat on the porch back on her Dad's ranch. She usually stayed there when her dad was home off the road and John was on. John just felt it was easier for her and less to worry on his mind, while he was on the road. Mands held her son within her arms as he slept quietly after a bottle feeding. Rancid laid at her feet as Mark came out onto the porch and gently sat down next to his daughter upon the swing. "He finally went to sleep.." She commented as she slowly got to her feet and gently walked into the house to lay the baby down in his play pen to sleep. Quietly she headed back outside and sat down next to her dad.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here until John comes off the road Dad." Mark smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently. "It's no problem Mands. And I get to spend time with my grandson." Mands chuckled as she leaned her head upon her father's shoulder. "I'm happy that we got reunited." She said as she looked up to him. Mark smiled and nodded. "Same here. I still feel bad that I wasn't there like I should have been as a father."

Mands sighed and shook her head. "No worries. Understandable, nothing you can do can change that now. You're in my life now and that's all that counts to me." Mark leaned forward and kissed her fore head. "Plus you gave me something that is the best thing of all.." Mark commented. Mands looked to him as he answered. "You gave me a little angel to spoil." Mands giggled as she sighed. "Dad you're one a million along with my husband, you know that. How did I ever become so lucky?" Mark sighed and shrugged a bit. "I don't know Mands. I don't really know." Mands and Mark sat upon the porch and watched the sun set and then headed inside for a light supper and then early bed, Marcus loved keeping them up at night.

John returned back to the ranch a couple of days early to his family. John wanted to be with them worse than anything. Mands stepped out onto the porch, after changing Marcus and had just sat down as a dark blue SUV pulled up in the driveway. Mark stepped out onto the porch in just a pair of blue jeans. Rancid and Pain darted off the porch barking as Mark sat up on the railing. John climbed out of the SUV driver side as Dave climbed out the passenger side. The dogs quieted down once they knew who it was and came back onto the porch. "Welcome home guys." Mark said as John and Dave nodded, placing their bags upon the porch floor. John walked over and seated himself upon the porch swing gently as Mands and him exchanged a kiss. "I missed you.." John said with a smile upon his face, after pulling back from the kiss. Mands smiled gently as Marcus made some noises to get some attention. Mands chuckled as John took him from Mands' arms. "Yes and I missed you too little man." John commented in a baby sort of voice as he held his son. Mands slowly stood to her feet for a stretch as Dave walked over and hugged me gently. "How you doing?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Fantastic." Dave nodded as John got to his feet and walked over to Dave. "Mands and I were talking and finally came up with something." Mark and Dave looked to John as Mands moved to John's side.

"What's on your mind John?" Mark asked. John looked to Mark and then Dave. "Dave would you be the god father to Marcus?" John asked. Dave went a bit into shock as he slowly lifted his tinted glasses to the top of his head. "You want me?" He asked. Mands nodded. "Yes we do. We both agreed you would be perfect for him." Dave smiled as he nodded. "It would be an honor." John smiled as he placed Marcus in one of his arms and shook Dave's hand. "I appreciate it Dave." Dave nodded as Mands hugged him. John took a step towards Dave. "Would you like to hold him?" Dave nodded a bit as John gently handed Marcus over to Dave. Dave took him into his arms gently and couldn't help but keep smiling.

Mark adjusted himself upon the railing as John took a seat on the same one as Mands stood leaning between John's legs. "I told you he was a natural." Mark said motioning towards Dave. Dave lifted a brow towards Mark as he looked down to the little one in his arms. "Who said I wasn't.." He questioned. "Paul.." Everybody said in unison. Dave chuckled. "I will have a talk with him when we get back on the road again." John wrapped his arms around Mands as Mark stood to his feet as Marcus started fussing in Dave's arms. "Looks like someone's in need of a feeding." Mands commented. "I'll feed him. You two relax." Mark said as Dave handed the baby to Mark and they both headed inside to feed him.

John sighed as he kissed the back of Mands neck. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked. Mands nodded. "More than you know and I know combined." John chuckled. "I've never been so happy Mands. It's all because of you." Mands blushed a bit. "John your too modest. But you did give me a little angel and you're my Life angel." JC looked to her funny. "Life angel?" Mands nodded. "It's what us soldiers call someone who's the most important life support we have in our lives when nobody else is there. That's what our platoon buddies call one another. Life Angels... Oh I have something for you.." John nodded as he looked to Mands. "What?" Mands reached into her front pocket and pulled out the velvet cloth and handed it to John. "This belongs to you.. Glen got it off of Adam. He took it when they beat me in the locker room. I never knew it was missing." John took the cloth and opened it to the silver eagle. This time it was on a thick silver chain. John slid his finger under the chain and lifted it up from the piece of velvet. "The charm you tried giving me before." Mands nodded as she turned around in his arms and took it from his hand and hung it around his neck. "This time your taking it JC. You can't lose it if it's upon a chain and around your neck." John chuckled and nodded as he looked to it hanging around his neck. "I love it Mands. Thank you." John leaned his head down as their lips collided in a gentle kiss. The kiss broke as they heard their son giving his grandpa a hard time. "I better go help your Dad out." John said as Mands moved out of his way so he could head inside to help out with lil Marcus.

Randy had gotten a six month jail sentence and had a heavy fine placed upon him by Vince McMahon. He had community service as well placed within his sentence. But he did keep his promise of keeping Mands' little brother safe and raise him right. Randy had divorced Deana and now lived on his own with his son. They still kept in touch. Mands didn't have anything against Randy, they became close friends, keeping in contact with her lil half brother. Mands sighed as she stood upon the porch and looked at the view. Life's funny really when you least expect it, things fall into place and the rest follow. That's what life's all about, letting the pieces fall to complete the puzzle. Mands ran a hand through her hair and heard the guys inside making a big fuss over lil Marcus. Mands chuckled to herself. "It takes one little baby to turn big men into boys once again. I'm very lucky for what I have. They are all my Life Angels." With that Mands headed inside.

End


End file.
